


Вспомни меня (верни меня)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Files, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Guilt, Hydra, Injury, Loss of Control, M/M, Missions, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Taking Risks, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, getting hurt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони Старк всегда хотел узнать, кто такой Солдат. Теперь у него есть шанс познакомиться с Баки Барнсом. Но действительно ли он этого хочет?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Me (Bring Me Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956725) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони проснулся от звукового сигнала, которого не слышал ни разу в жизни.

Он застонал, бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и сунул голову под подушку. Прошло всего семь часов с тех пор, как ушёл Солдат, и четыре, как он лег спать, и Тони был уверен, что на сегодня у него не назначено встреч. Сегодня не должно быть никакой тревоги.

Он попытался игнорировать звук, но тот не прекратился, и Тони издал страдальческий стон.

— Джарвис. Выруби это! — Пиканье не смолкло, но стало немного тише.

— Сэр, думаю, вы хотели бы на это взглянуть, — ответил Джарвис, и в этот момент Тони вспомнил, для чего существовал этот особый звуковой сигнал.

Когда он впервые установил Джарвиса в своём доме, то создал предупреждающий сигнал для Солдата. Если бы его когда-нибудь поймали камеры, Джарвис уведомил бы его и запустил сигнал, который и создавал в настоящий момент так много шума. Вспомнив об этом, Тони наконец-то сел.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал он, не потрудившись вылезти из постели, и Джарвис поднял запись с уличной камеры.

Вооруженный Солдат стоял посреди улицы. Он взорвал машину, а затем приблизился, чтобы сорвать дверь, но явно не нашел искомого. Через несколько секунд его забрали какие-то люди, и они уехали прежде, чем успела прибыть полиция.   
Тони пересмотрел видео несколько раз, прежде чем задался вопросом, кто был в машине.

— Сэр, это машина директора Фьюри, — сообщил Джарвис, и это было самой большой неожиданностью.

Тони в тайне полагал, что Солдат работает на ЩИТ, но, похоже, это не так.

— Джарвис, полный доступ ко всем серверам ЩИТа. Узнай статус Фьюри, копай так глубоко, как можешь, и ищи что-нибудь о Солдате.

Время уважения частной жизни Солдата полностью закончилось. Тони собирался выяснить, на кого, чёрт возьми, он работал, а затем, весьма вероятно – как вытащить его оттуда. Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем Джарвис представил результаты.

— Сэр, местонахождение директора Фьюри неизвестно. Я ничего не смог найти о Солдате.

Если никто не знает, где находился Фьюри — значит, он этого хотел. А значит, со ЩИТом происходит что-то подозрительное. Тони решил не слишком заострять внимание на том, что Солдат не работал на ЩИТ.

— С кем в последний раз контактировал Фьюри? — спросил Тони, и через секунду на экране появилось изображение Марии Хилл. — Где она сейчас?

— По дороге в Вашингтон, сэр. Мне с ней связаться?

Тони поразмыслил, но в итоге решил этого не делать. О Фьюри позаботится ЩИТ. Сейчас он должен был выяснить о Солдате всё, что мог.

— Никаких записей о Солдате? — спросил Тони и начал одеваться.

— Нет. Но в качестве исходной точки я использовал только видео и фотографии.

Тони хмыкнул. Пришло время копать глубже. 

— Ищи описание Солдата в каждом доступном банке данных. Сконцентрируйся на маске, металлической руке и кожаной одежде.

— Конечно, сэр. 

Несмотря на то, что был уже разгар дня, Тони отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак. Ожидая тост, он нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по стойке. Нехорошо. Солдат сказал, что что-то должно произойти; он знал, что что-то не так, и Тони мог только догадываться, что он имел в виду.  
Если это действительно был первый раз, когда Солдат так дерзко появился не скрываясь, это должно было означать, что происходит что-то значительное; что-то, из-за чего секретность его работы перестала быть актуальной.

— Джарвис, я хочу, чтобы ты следил и за всем, что касается Фьюри, — рассеянно сказал Тони, намазывая тост маслом.

— Программа уже создана, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, но Тони, жуя тост, едва осознал его слова. Мыслями он всё ещё был с Солдатом.

Раз те, на кого он работал, так долго держали его в секрете, а теперь выставили на обозрение, то его работа почти завершена. А после он станет не нужен. 

Если это действительно так, то Тони должен что-то сделать. Увести его, отбить у кураторов. Но прежде ему нужно узнать, на кого именно работал Солдат. Он правда надеялся, что Джарвис узнает больше. 

В то же время он старался сосредоточиться на Марк 43, потому как подозревал, что очень скоро ему потребуется функциональный костюм.

Когда Джарвис, наконец, объявил, что что-то нашёл, Тони облегченно вздохнул. Потребовалось так много времени, что он опасался так ничего и не узнать о Солдате.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал Тони, и Джарвис вывел всё найденное на экран. Немного, но то, что Тони мог видеть, устарело.

— Есть также большая часть базы данных ЩИТа, в которую я не могу попасть. Кажется, она отделена от основного сервера и очень хорошо защищена. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то сможет её случайно обнаружить.

— Начни искать способ пробраться внутрь, — приказал Тони и сосредоточился на том, что уже нашёл Джарвис. Тот начал с описания, но после того, как нашёл несколько сообщений, расширил параметры.

Старейшие отчёты были перечислены только потому, что все они имели одну общую черту: советская пуля, ствол неизвестен.

Тони быстро просмотрел отчеты и насчитал более двадцати четырёх смертей. Мастерское исполнение, никакого сопутствующего ущерба и никаких свидетелей.

Один отчёт привлёк внимание Тони, потому что действующим агентом была Наташа Романофф. Тони изучил его немного тщательней и в нём впервые встретил имя Зимний Солдат.

Оно упоминалось и в нескольких других отчётах, но когда Тони приказал Джарвису выполнить по нему поиск, ничего не обнаружилось. Было похоже на историю о привидении.

Остаток дня Тони провел за исследованиями, позволяя Джарвису пропускать различные параметры в поиске по базам данных, но больше ничего не нашлось. Действительно казалось, что история о Зимнем Солдате была байкой, но Тони знал, что это не так и продолжал поиски.  
Поздно вечером Джарвис вдруг объявил: 

— Сэр, файл директора Фьюри только что был отмечен как «убит в бою».

— Дерьмо, — вздохнул Тони. — Это был он?

— Отчёта нет.

Блядь.

— Запусти программу распознавания лиц, — потребовал Тони, чувствуя вину. Он так долго держался в стороне от личной жизни Солдата, но теперь, кажется, эти времена прошли. Он должен узнать, кто он, чтобы выяснить, на кого он работает. Чтобы вытащить из этого бардака.

Тони подумал, что, возможно, ради безопасности Солдата не стоит этого делать – приводить сюда и заставлять взять ответственность за содеянное, — но он проигнорировал эту мысль, стоило ей только появиться. Всё, о чём мог думать Тони – нужно уберечь его от ЩИТа, чтобы они не причинили ему вред.

— Сэр, маска мешает определению. Распознавание лица не удалось.

Тони цокнул языком. Он ничего не мог сделать. Глаза Солдата всегда каким-то образом казались знакомыми, но если он и правда впервые встретил его всего в два года, то это было не удивительно. В любом случае, это крошечный клочок информации не поможет ему установить настоящую личность Солдата.

Тони остался в мастерской на всю ночь, пытаясь найти больше. Когда перед глазами поплыло, он сделал себе кофе. Он работал до тех пор, пока не удостоверился, что ничего больше не сможет узнать о Солдате. Оказалось, что он действительно был призраком, едва оставляющим за собой след. Тони пялился на сообщения, когда вновь сработал сигнал.

— Сэр! – воскликнул Джарвис. Звучало срочно.

— Покажи мне, — тут же ответил Тони. И вот опять он.

Просто выпрыгивающий из машины посреди движения на мосту. Тони в трансе наблюдал, как Солдат взял гранатомет и выстрелил в кого-то, выглядящего подозрительно похоже на Стива.

— Джарвис. Это Кэп?

— Да, сэр, так и есть. Агент Романофф тоже там.

— Думал, они на миссии, а не тут. Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?

Джарвис молчал, и Тони выругался. Он знал, что должен немедленно надеть костюм и лететь на помощь Кэпу, но не мог оторваться от экрана.

Тони был очарован тем, как сражался Солдат, впервые видел его руку в действии и это было красиво. И смертоносно. Тони, вероятно, должно было напугать то, на что способен Солдат, но нет.

Он внимательно наблюдал за схваткой Стива и Солдата: они не уступали друг другу даже при том, что Стив не сдерживался. И был не настолько интересен. Всё закончилось, когда Солдат потерял маску, и Тони видел, как Стив замер на месте. Не похоже на него. Он узнал этого человека. 

— Запускаю программу распознавания лиц, — сообщил Джарвис, но Тони и без этого знал, кем был Солдат.

— Это Баки Барнс, — прошептал он, с ужасом наблюдая, как ударный отряд ЩИТа берёт Стива под стражу.

Стив, кажется, даже не заметил произошедшего – он до сих пор смотрел в ту точку, где исчез Солдат. Баки.  
Из рассказов отца Тони знал, что эти двое были лучшими друзьями с детства. Тони вырос на рассказах о них и Ревущих Коммандос. В его мастерской были фотографии. Вот почему он мгновенно узнал Солдата.

— Джей, расскажи мне о Баки Барнсе.

Джарвис назвал известные даты, и Тони подскочил, когда он заговорил о том, как Баки попал в плен.

— Что там произошло? – спросил он, и Джарвис вытащил все файлы, которые смог найти.

Если Тони правильно понял, то Арним Зола попытался воссоздать сыворотку и ввел её множеству солдат, включая Баки, который был единственным известным выжившим после экспериментов. И, похоже, сыворотка сработала. Должно быть из-за этого Баки пережил падение с поезда, и кто-то, очевидно, нашёл его. Вопрос только кто.

Тони догадался, что узнает об этом, когда будет в Вашингтоне. Однако прежде, чем он успел залезть в костюм, зазвонил телефон.

— Сэр, звонок от директора Фьюри.

Тони прищурился.

— Ты же сказал, что он мёртв.

— В файле говорилось, что он мёртв, — парировал Джарвис, и Тони закатил глаза. Ему следовало лучше знать, что не стоит доверять словам ЩИТа. Он должен был усвоить свой урок после того, что случилось с Коулсоном.

— Отлично. Соедини нас.

— Старк, — поздоровался Фьюри усталым голосом.

— Директор. Как вам жизнь после смерти? – спросил Тони, но Фьюри не отреагировал.

— Вы не можете туда пойти.

— Простите? Стив был только что арестован, замечу, вашими же людьми. Думаю, кому-то стоит туда пойти.

— Хилл уже там. И это не мои люди. Они из Гидры.

Тони удивлённо моргнул.

— Повторите? Гидра – в смысле нацисты из Второй Мировой?

— Да. Мне нужно, чтобы вы держались от этого подальше.

— Ладно, просто чтобы избежать недопонимания: вы считаетесь мёртвым, Стив и Наташа захвачены Гидрой, а Баки Барнс – Зимний Солдат. И вы не хотите, чтобы я помог.

Только теперь мозг Тони установил связь между Гидрой и Зимним Солдатом. И он не станет сидеть на заднице, когда один из Воющих коммандос, лучший друг Стива, теперь используется ими.

— Хилл вытащит Стива. Для остального вы нам не нужны.

Может Тони и не был экспертом по стратегии или по Стиву Роджерсу, но он был уверен, что тот не будет драться со своим лучшим другом.

— Стив не будет драться с Баки.

— Он будет драться достаточно долго, чтобы спасти много жизней, — ответил Фьюри, и Тони сузил глаза.

— Вы не ждёте, что он воздержится.

Фьюри долго молчал, а потом вздохнул.

— Нет. Это не то, на что надеялся он.

Шестерёнки в голове Тони завертелись, и, сопоставив факты, ему захотелось прикончить Фьюри лично. 

— Вы знали. Знали, что Солдат это Баки, и не сказали Стиву, потому что надеялись, что он уберёт его до того, как раскроет личность.

Короткое молчание на другом конце было единственным подтверждением, в котором нуждался Тони, но затем Фьюри снова заговорил. 

— Стив скомпрометирован. Он не будет бороться с Зимним Солдатом, но Зимний Солдат, безусловно, сделает всё, чтобы убить Стива.

— Что случилось с Баки? — спросил Тони, потому что ничего не мог поделать. Он должен был знать, хочет ли вытащить его оттуда.

— Мы вышлем вам файл со всем, что знаем. Мы надеялись, что после вы сможете привести его.  
Тони будет изучать этот файл, пока не выучит наизусть, но уж точно не станет просто передавать Баки в ЩИТ. Если он находился в руках Гидры с момента падения с поезда, то определённо заслужил перерыв. Тони не позволит ЩИТу использовать Баки.

— А как же Кэп? – спросил Тони, потому что чувствовал, что Фьюри хотел отойти от этой темы.

— Мы ничего не можем сделать. Он захочет уничтожить Гидру и, вероятно, не будет сражаться с Зимним Солдатом. Нам не нужно терять двоих своих людей.

Тони пришлось присесть.

— Вы действительно собираетесь пожертвовать Капитаном Америкой?

— Он собирается пожертвовать собой. Ради всеобщего блага. А после того, как вы приведёте Барнса, и мы склоним его на нашу сторону, он станет Капитаном Америкой.

Тони был не согласен с планом Фьюри, но не мог не восхититься его эффективностью. Стив был его товарищем по команде, может быть, даже другом, и он не заслужил этого. И если бы у Тони было право голоса, то он бы сказал: Солдат – не марионетка ЩИТа.

Но если Тони хотел стать частью плана Фьюри, то ему придётся подыграть, сделать то, что сказано, чтобы добраться до Солдата первым. И для этого ему нужен этот файл.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Будет подозрительно, если Железный Человек не явится на помощь.

— Мы об этом позаботились, — сказал Фьюри, и Тони расслышал в его голосе самодовольство. – Железный Человек был замечен в Японии пятнадцать минут назад. Все поймут, что к моменту твоего возвращения всё закончится. Сможешь помочь с уборкой.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взял всю ответственность на себя, — сказал Тони, почувствовав тошноту.  
Весь этот план был жестоким и ненужным. Но ничего не поделаешь, если Тони хотел помочь Солдату. Баки. Теперь он должен звать его так.

И пусть Тони был убеждён, что теперь, узнав о настоящей личности Солдата, Стив не станет убивать Баки, он уже был не так уверен, что тот позволит Баки себя убить. Насколько Тони знал Кэпа, тот всегда находил способ выкарабкаться. И он был чертовски упрям.

— Да. Вы станете новым лидером Мстителей, и это будет хорошим поводом для первого публичного появления.  
На секунду Тони подумал об этом, взвешивая все варианты, но этот план казался лучшим, если он хотел помочь Баки. Ему просто нужно поверить, что Стив не даст себя убить.

— Отлично. Отправляйте файл.

Фьюри не ответил. Последнее, что услышал Тони перед разрывом соединения – «вот же чёртово время». Однако через несколько секунд Джарвис объявил о пришедшем файле. Тони сварил себе ещё чашку кофе, прежде чем приступил к его изучению.

Это было досье Гидры, и оно датировалось началом декабря 1991 года. Предполагалось, что до этого Солдат принадлежал СССР и был передан Гидре незадолго до его развала.

Тони почувствовал тошноту, когда прочитал о том, как Гидра, а до этого русские, обращались с Солдатом. Он был действительно рад, что уже сидит.

Не было никаких записей о руке, что предполагало, что она была прикреплена к Солдату до передачи в Гидру. Тони разрывался между трепетом и тошнотой, когда думал о том, как именно её связали с его телом. Если эта процедура состоялась до 1991 года, то она не могла быть безболезненной.

Файл также объяснил, почему Баки не узнал Стива во время драки, и так как Тони провел собственное исследование о нервах и мозге, то понял, что сделала с ним Гидра. Процедура была довольно продвинутой, но ненужно жестокой. Тони мог только представить, какую боль пришлось пережить Баки, и одного этого хватило, чтобы закрыть рот и отставить кофе. Тони хотелось чего-нибудь покрепче.

Тони опасался читать дальше, но в деле было ещё множество страниц, и он храбро просмотрел их все. В этом ужасающем досье было задокументировано всё, что когда-либо делали с Солдатом, и даже несмотря на тошноту Тони знал, как может ему помочь. 

Если брать во внимание нерешимость Баки атаковать Стива, когда слетела маска, то требуемое условие (потому что лучшего слова было не подобрать), кажется, уже исчезло. Тони был уверен, что со временем он прорвётся сквозь программу, если Гидра не получит возможности обновить её, и, учитывая фактор исцеления, это не должно занять много времени.

Возможно, это уже произошло, и Баки станет драться со Стивом не для того, чтобы убить, а только чтобы остановить. Тони мог бы по крайней мере надеяться.

Тони сделал перерыв, когда дошёл до списка совершённых Баки убийств. Он был длинным, и Тони старался не думать о времени до Гидры. Может, это только треть совершённых им убийств. Тони почувствовал урчание в желудке и понял, что уже некоторое время ничего не ел, однако не был уверен, что стоило принимать пищу перед прочтением списка. Вместо этого он, демонстративно держась подальше от алкоголя, направился к кофемашине и, ожидая новой порции напитка, сравнил скудные заметки о руке из файла и свою.

Похоже, у Гидры не было оригинальных схем руки, так что для её ремонта они создали собственные. Тони покачал головой от того, насколько они были неточны. Он не мог уложить в голове, как можно смотреть прямо в руку и всё равно настолько плохо понять её устройство. Даже его собственные записи были лучше, а на момент их создания ему был двадцать один год. Неудивительно, что рука была в таком плохом состоянии, когда ему довелось её чинить. 

Если Гидра до сих пор пользуется этими схемами, то Тони нужно как можно скорее заполучить руку.  
Когда из схем больше нечего было выудить (кроме того, что Гидра состоит из идиотов), Тони вернулся к списку убийств. Его кофе уже почти остыл, но Тони взял кофейник с собой. Он был уверен, что он понадобится ему, чтобы это выдержать.

Он не вполне понимал, почему так сильно колебался, но почему-то правда не хотел знать, как и кого убил Солдат. Он сделал последний глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыл файл, и от первой же записи весь его мир рухнул.

Солдат убил его родителей.

Это было его первое задание в Гидре, и, согласно отчету, он выполнил его безупречно. Выстрелил в шину, чтобы Говард потерял контроль над машиной и врезался в транспортер, который именно в этот момент повернул за угол.

Тони вспомнил ночь после смерти родителей. Солдат навестил его, и теперь Тони это вспомнил. Он пришёл, потому что связал Говарда и его, так что визит не был случайностью.

Тони стиснул рукой кружку – та напряжённо заскрипела, но он этого не заметил. Несколько секунд он смотрел на запись, прежде чем заметил прикреплённый к ней отчёт. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем быстро прочёл его, и единственное, что сделало всю эту ситуацию ещё более ужасной — то, что Мария считалась неважной. Целью был Говард, и никого не заботило, что Мария тоже была в машине. Она считалась необходимым сопутствующим ущербом, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Тони отошел от стола и досье и сел на диван. Теперь он понял, что Солдат не видел новостей в тот вечер: он знал об аварии, потому что вызвал её. Он был ответственен за то, что Тони теперь был сиротой.  
Тони не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, и в конце концов не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он просто сидел на диване, ничего не делая, пока Дубина беспокойно не закружил вокруг. Он мягко стукнул Тони по плечу, приводя его в себя.

Тони знал, что нет смысла обвинять Солдата в смерти родителей. Баки был просто марионеткой Гидры. На ней лежит вся вина. Тони это знал, но принять это всё ещё было тяжело. Вероятно, потребуется некоторое время.  
Когда он достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы вернуться к делу, то был шокирован количеством устранённых Солдатом людей. Джарвис обнаружил двадцать шесть возможно связанных с Солдатом убийств, но в файле их было куда больше. Их количество близилось к шестидесяти.

Тони задался вопросом, что делали с Солдатом между миссиями, и отмотал файл, ища информацию. Он уже читал об этом в первый раз и теперь быстро отыскал нужный абзац. Файл неоднократно ссылался на криостазис, и это имело смысл. Если работало.

Тони попытался узнать больше о процедуре, но оказалось, что Гидра просто скопировала технологию у СССР. Может, заморозка работала только с Баки, потому что ему была введена сыворотка. В конце концов, Стив пробыл в заморозке почти семьдесят лет.

Тони был очарован этой темой, пока не прочитал, что холод и лёд имеют большое влияние на руку. Конечно, металл становился холоднее, чем тело, к которому был прикреплен, и, похоже, были нередки случаи сильного обморожения.

Ещё одна небрежность, которая заставила его стиснуть зубы. Тони был уверен, что существовало простое решение этой проблемы. Его взбесило, что Гидра была столь неосторожна с явно ценным агентом. 

Из-за всей этой информации начала кружиться голова, и Тони снова пришлось сделать перерыв. Слишком много. Он никогда не ожидал так много узнать о Солдате, и, конечно, и не предполагал, что это будет лично затрагивать его. Не только потому, что Солдат убил его родителей. 

После всего, что сотворили с Баки, было чудом, что он вспоминал Тони снова и снова. Он задавался вопросом, почему. Имя Тони ни разу не упоминалось в файле, а значит ни один из кураторов Солдата не узнал о нём. Иначе он безусловно был бы мёртв.

Из-за этого у Тони кружилась голова, и он покинул мастерскую. Ему нужно было некоторое пространство.  
Получалось только до тех пор, пока Джарвис не объявил:

— Сэр, ещё один бой.

Тони обнаружил, что проработал всю ночь, и задался вопросом, как дела у Стива? Должно быть он тоже не спал. Тони отказывался думать о том, как провёл ночь Баки.   
Тони приказал Джарвису запустить видеотрансляцию, и эти гидровские ублюдки использовали гелликариеры с технологией репульсоров. В последний раз Тони делился чем-то с ЩИТом. 

Во всём этом беспорядке Тони не мог найти Стива, пока тот не спрыгнул с гелликариера, и человек с крыльями (Сэм Уилсон, любезно просвятил Джарвис) не поймал его. Потом появился Баки, и всё пошло под откос.

Тони потерял их из виду, когда они скрылись в гелликариере, однако когда Стив упал в воду, Солдат нырнул за ним. Может, он все-таки вспомнил.

***

Стив чудом пережил бой с Солдатом и уже почти исцелился к моменту, когда Тони навестил его в больнице.

— Нашёл твой щит, Кэп. Тебе нужно заботится о нём получше, — начал он, войдя в палату, однако Стив не выглядел счастливым, когда Тони поставил щит рядом с его кроватью.

— Где ты был? — встретили его обвинением. Тони пожал плечами.

— На миссии в Японии. Фьюри тебе не сказал? — спросил Тони и покачал головой. Стив сузил глаза, и Тони передал ему телефон. – Это Старкфон. Звякни, когда будет время. — Тони видел, что Стив понял: он не хочет говорить здесь.

— Мне может потребоваться твоя помощь, — осторожно сказал Стив, и Тони улыбнулся.   
— Фьюри сказал так же.

Глаза Стива потемнели, и он кивнул. 

— Ладно. Может, ты можешь помочь с уборкой.

— Таков был план, Кэп, — весело сказал Тони и снова ушел. Он правда надеялся, что Стив понял, что Фьюри нельзя доверять, и что он позвонит. Как оказалось, волноваться не пришлось, потому что в тот же день зазвонил телефон.

— Что происходит? – сходу спросил Стив. Тони слышал на заднем плане шум ветра. 

— Ты на байке? – спросил он, и Стив засмеялся.

— Подумал, что небезопасно говорить в месте с камерами.

— Хорошая мысль. Фьюри знал о Баки, — без предисловия начал Тони.

Раздалось короткое молчание, прежде чем Стив сказал: 

— Ублюдок. Он сказал, что ничего не знает.

— Он солгал, Кэп. Он всегда лжет.

— Где ты был?

— В Нью-Йорке. Фьюри передал мне дело Баки в качестве благодарности за то, что я остался на месте.

— У тебя есть его дело? – с надеждой спросил Стив. 

— Только та часть, когда он был в Гидре. Понятия не имею, что случилось до 1991 года.

— Ты можешь помочь мне его найти?

— Уже на три шага впереди тебя. На твоём телефоне есть карта, где отмечены наиболее вероятные места, где он может прятаться.

— Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Стив, и Тони мгновение раздумывал, не сказать ли ему правду. Но решил этого не делать.

Он так привык оставлять мысли о Солдате при себе, что не хотел делиться ими и сейчас.   
— Фьюри хочет, чтобы я привёл его. Чтобы он работал на ЩИТ. Баки и без того через многое прошёл. 

— Ты просто хочешь разозлить Фьюри.

— Думай, что хочешь, Стив. Используй карту, верни его.

— Куда идти потом? – спросил Стив. Он казался усталым. 

— Башня Мстителей. Для вас уже готов этаж.

Казалось, Стив растерял все слова, но тут он снова заговорил:

— Спасибо, Тони. Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

Звонок оборвался, и Тони вздохнул. Стив не будет так благодарен, когда узнает истинную причину, почему Тони хочет, чтобы Баки вернулся в башню.

***

Прошло несколько недель, а Тони до сих пор ничего не слышал ни от Стива, ни от Фьюри. Всё стало чуть логичнее, когда к нему на работу пришла Мария Хилл и сообщила, что ЩИТ распался, а Фьюри исчез. Гидра была уничтожена, но он всё ещё был не слишком доволен. Он надеялся, что Стив выполнит свое обещание держать его в курсе.

Тони оценил тот факт, что ЩИТ ушёл навсегда. Это означало, что ему не придётся скрывать Баки, когда тот поселится в башне, а ещё не нужно будет выдумывать убедительную ложь для Фьюри, почему он не нашёл Солдата.

Когда Стив наконец позвонил и сообщил, что они с Сэмом нашли Баки, Тони испытал такое облегчение, что вынужден был присесть. В телефоне раздался какой-то шорох, а затем Стив тихо сказал: 

— Он всё помнит, Тони. Не знаю, справится ли он.

Стив казался очень уставшим. Тони чувствовал то же самое и мог только представить, как отреагирует Баки на все свои воспоминания. А ещё он был рад, потому что он будет помнить всё, что случилось с ним в бытность Зимним Солдатом. Встречи с Тони. Тот волновался, что Баки его не узнает, но, похоже, напрасно.

Стив сказал, что они уже на пути к башне и прибудут менее чем через день. Тони убедился, что этажи Стива и Баки в порядке, а после подготовил ещё один для Сэма.

Тони никогда бы не признался, но он очень нервничал из-за встречи с Баки. Он прекрасно справился бы с Солдатом, однако если Баки всё вспомнил (включая убийство его родителей), то встреча не пройдёт так гладко. 

Вместо того, чтобы себя накручивать, Тони перепроверил подготовленные гостевые этажи и занялся последней проверкой руки в мастерской. После первой ужасной попытки ему не выдалось возможности вновь предложить её Баки, но он собирался сделать это в ближайшее время.

Тони знал, что Баки скорее всего понадобится некоторое время, чтобы со всем разобраться, однако надеялся, что поможет новая рука, не причиняющая боли.

Когда Стив, Сэм и Баки наконец-то появились, Тони уже изрядно нервничал, но попытался это скрыть. Он приветствовал их в вестибюле и не мог не улыбнуться, когда увидел Баки.

Без кожаной одежды и с забранными в хвост волосами он выглядел иначе. И он впервые был без маски, из-за чего Тони было трудно связать Баки и Солдата.

Однако, встретившись с ним взглядом, Тони забыл обо всех своих переживаниях, потому что его глаза остались прежними. Тони узнал бы их повсюду.

Тони подошел к ним, чтобы поприветствовать, и Баки сделал шаг назад, прячась за спиной Стива. Тони немедленно остановился, смущенный такой реакцией. Но когда он посмотрел на Солдата — Баки, — то она вдруг обрела смысл. Баки смотрел на Тони так, будто пытался определить уровень представляемой им угрозы. Солдат не смотрел так на Тони с тех пор, как ему было семь. 

И его надежды были раздавлены, потому что Баки помнил всё – всё, кроме Тони.


	2. Chapter 2

С момента появления Баки в башне прошло две достаточно нервные недели. Всё это время Тони, в основном, скрывался в мастерской, работая над своим костюмом, рукой или пытаясь получить как можно больше информации. Файлы почти что месяц были в сети, и Тони был уверен, что их видело уже слишком много людей, но всё же они не повредят. Он заставил Джарвиса собрать все файлы на частном, хорошо защищенном сервере и удалить всё, что уже было передано. Информации было довольно много: секреты не только ЩИТа, но и Гидры, но Тони должен был помешать им возвратиться. Он был не уверен, сможет ли выведать более подробную информацию о лечении Баки. Оставшись наедине, Тони способен был признать, что делал всё это для того, чтобы избежать Баки. Однако мастерскую всё же приходилось покидать ради еды и сна, а Стив даже не скрывал того факта, что ждал Тони на кухне.

Тони быстро взглянул на него, прежде чем проверил комнату. Не обнаружив никаких признаков Баки, он направился к кофеварке. Он вроде как сломал ту, что находилась в мастерской, когда разобрал и попытался сделать быстрее. Теперь он мало того, что недоедал, так ещё и вынужден был покидать мастерскую. Тони уже об этом жалел.

Пока он дожидался кофе, чтобы снова уйти, Стив присел на стол, повернулся к Тони и, очевидно, начал ждать признания. Ну, он мог ждать сколько угодно, Тони не собирался заводить разговор.

Стив, кажется, довольно быстро это понял, потому как прочистил горло, а затем сказал: 

— Если с Баки тебе некомфортно, мы можем уйти. Ты это знаешь, верно?

Не отрываясь от кофеварки, Тони закатил глаза. 

— С чего бы вдруг мне этого хотеть? Я в порядке. Он может остаться. — Тони почти видел хмурый взгляд Стива. 

— Но ты не кажешься расслабленным.

— Да, ну, по моей башне всего-навсего бродит ассасин. Но вообще-то это просто работа. К Баки никак не относится.

Кофе наконец-то был готов, и Тони немедленно ополовинил чашку. Он слышал, как Стив поднялся, а потом встал рядом с ним. Тони сделал вид, что ужасно заинтересован полупустой кружкой. Лишь бы на Стива смотреть не пришлось. Он был правда не готов говорить о Баки. 

— Я знаю, что он всё ещё нестабилен. Но мы работаем над этим. Теперь ему намного лучше, — взмолился Стив, и Тони действительно не понимал. Он сказал, что всё в порядке, разве нет?

Тони мимолётно задался вопросом, стоит ли разубеждать Стива; может, он знал, что Баки убил родителей Тони, и просто хотел убедиться, что ему на сто процентов комфортно? Однако вероятным это не казалось. Если бы Стив знал, что сделал Баки, он бы отреагировал по-другому.

Тони вздохнул в свою чашку, прежде чем допил оставшийся кофе, а затем сразу же приготовил себе новый. 

— Стив. Всё в порядке. Он может остаться. Ты можешь остаться. Все могут остаться. У меня просто много работы.

Это даже ложью не было. Тони с момента разгрома Гидры не работал над ИИ, и ничего хорошего тут не было. Кроме того, теперь ему помимо прочего нужно было улучшить байк Стива и его форму, а Тони, хоть и провел последние две недели в своей мастерской, не сделал ничего важного. Настало время к этому вернуться.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов сказал Стив, но Тони видел, что что-то тот недоговаривает. 

— Что? Выкладывай.

— Ну, мне просто интересно... рука Баки, кажется, создает ему некоторые проблемы. Я был бы признателен, если бы ты на неё взглянул. 

Тони изо всех сил старался сохранить лицо беспристрастным. 

— Но? Баки заботы не оценил? — спросил он, потому как у него было стойкое ощущение, что Стив сказал не всё. И он был прав.

— Похоже, Баки... опасается руки. Он никому не позволяет её касаться. И я не уверен, что он придет в мастерскую. Похоже, ему не нравится что-то, что напоминает помещение, в котором его держала Гидра.

Тони выгнул бровь. 

— Думаешь, моё рабочее место напоминает гробницу, в которой его держала Гидра?

— Это было банковское хранилище, но... да.

— Роджерс, позволь мне сказать: это определённо не так. Приведи его как-нибудь. Пусть привыкнет к комнате. Может быть, тогда я смогу взглянуть на руку.

Рука Тони чуть сильнее сжала кофейную кружку, и он побоялся, что сломает ее. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки был в мастерской. Он не хотел видеть Баки да и вообще с ним говорить. Но он не мог позволить, чтобы его мастерскую сравнивали с банковским хранилищем Гидры, потому и сболтнул. Тони ясно помнил, что Солдат не боялся мастерской, и это никак не помогало.

Тони цеплялся за надежду, что Баки, в конце концов, вспомнит его или башню; Солдат всегда вспоминал, даже если поначалу и был сбит с толку, и Тони приходилось верить, что то же самое произойдёт и с Баки.

Конечно, то, что он избегал Баки, делу, вероятно, не помогало. Однако после того первого дня Тони просто не мог находиться рядом с ним. Особенно после того, как стало ясно: пусть Баки и не помнил Тони, он чертовски хорошо вспомнил план башни.

В тот первый день Стив спросил, можно ли устроить Баки экскурсию по башне и показать все доступные места, а тот заявил, что нужды в этом нет: он знал, где что находится. Гидра, вероятно, сохранила план или вроде того.

Кажется, Стив тогда был в ужасе. Очевидно, он решил, что Баки приказали убить Тони. И теперь, задумавшись об этом, Тони решил, что может по этой причине Стив продолжал донимать его вопросами, нормально ли он относится к пребыванию Баки в башне. Тони прекрасно знал, что Гидра не приказывала Солдату его убить, так что был спокоен. За исключением того, что спокойствием тут и не пахло. 

Теперь было ещё больнее. Потому что Тони знал: план башни в сознании Баки выжил, а он — нет.

Стив держал Тони в курсе прогресса в выздоровлении Баки. Либо потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным, так как они жили в башне Тони, либо потому, что действительно хотел поделиться. Для Тони причина была не важна: он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось.

Он не хотел слышать о Баки каждый раз, когда Стив приходил в мастерскую или просто сталкивался с ним. Однажды он попытался об этом сказать, но услышал только болезненное "мы можем съехать, если хочешь". Прямо сейчас Тони не хотел иметь с Баки ничего общего, но и чтобы он уходил, не хотел.

Таким образом, он всё ещё был в курсе дел Баки и, как оказалось, тот помнил не всё. Он забыл о конкретных миссиях, некоторых отрезках времени. Никто не был уверен, потому ли, что на тот момент был в криосне, или потому что действительно страдал провалами в памяти. Однако Тони знал: Баки и Стив работали над этим, вместе с несколькими высококвалифицированными специалистами.

Безусловно, это оставляло некоторую надежду, что Баки вспомнит Тони, что воспоминания о нём были где-то у него в голове. Но ещё из-за этого было намного хуже: все согласились с тем, что разум блокировал воспоминания о самых ужасных миссиях, чтобы защитить себя.

Тони отказывался верить, что попал в эту категорию, но Баки просто не помнил его, и это было фактом. Тони всегда испытывал некоторые сомнения. Тем более что знания о башне показались достаточно важными, чтобы вспомнить их.

Несмотря ни на что Тони знал, что никогда не отвергнет Баки. Конечно, нет. Особенно если его рука будет действовать странно или причинять ещё большую боль, чем обычно.

Тони не прекратил сжимать кружку, но Стив, казалось, не обратил на это внимания и кивнул. 

— Ну, тогда мы зайдём попозже, если ты не против? — на всякий случай уточнил он, и Тони пробормотал “всё, что угодно”, прежде чем вернулся к заброшенной работе.

К счастью, Стив предупредил Тони, что они спускаются, а не просто вломился в мастерскую. Тони не ждал их, но чувствовал себя не таким застигнутым врасплох.

Он услышал звук открывающейся двери, но не повернулся. Отчасти потому, что он хотел дать Баки некоторое время, чтобы осмотреться, и отчасти потому, что он всё ещё был не готов.

Когда Стив прочистил горло, Тони выждал еще несколько секунд, досчитал до трех и развернулся на стуле. Он с широкой ухмылкой хлопнул в ладоши.

— Взгляните, кто тут. Что я могу для вас сделать, парни?

Стив казался напряжённым, он внимательно посматривал на Баки уголком глаза, но самому Баки, казалось, было вполне комфортно. Он с любопытством оглядел мастерскую и был относительно расслаблен. Тони догадался, что она не напоминает ему застенки Гидры.

Когда взгляд Баки упал на Тони, расслабленность будто испарилась. Он сделал шаг назад, будто хотел спрятаться за спиной Стива — будто ему нужно было защититься от Тони, а тот не мог на него смотреть. Он не мог смириться с тем, что Баки его боится.

Стив заметил их странное поведение, но никак не отреагировал, а вместо этого снова обратился к Тони. 

— Я просто подумал, что наконец-то покажу Баки твою мастерскую. Это единственное место, которого он ещё не видел.

— Ну, — сказал Тони и развёл руки. — Что думаешь? — спросил он, заставляя себя обращаться непосредственно к Баки и игнорировать Дубину, который крутился возле него и явно был рад снова его видеть. Не то чтобы кто-то мог это признать. Тони может и посмеялся бы над тем, что даже бот помнил больше, чем Баки, не будь это так больно.

Баки, казалось, немного опасался возбужденно жужжащего бота, но в конце концов похлопал его по манипулятору, старательно избегая смотреть на Тони. Стив мягко подтолкнул его в сторону и спросил: 

— Так что ты думаешь? Здесь не так уж и плохо, правда?

Баки ещё несколько раз похлопал Дубину, прежде чем сказал: 

— Я убил твоих родителей.

Слова были произнесены довольно бесстрастно, и Стив заметно вздрогнул. В конце концов, он не знал означал ли что-либо взгляд, направленный на Баки.

Тони глубоко вздохнул. Он отчаянно хотел сказать Баки, что произошедшее после было куда более важно, но держал рот на замке. Если он расскажет Баки, а тот всё равно не вспомнит, это убьет Тони. Поэтому он просто кивнул. 

— Да, так и было.

Всего лишь ещё одно заявление, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Солдат — Баки — снова посмотрел на него. 

— Ты не злишься. — Впервые с момента появления в башне он казался неуверенным.

Тони подавил горький смех. Он не мог сказать: "нет, не злюсь, потому что после того, как убил их, ты пришел и спас меня". Он сжал губы. Баки, кажется, с каждой секундой становилось всё более дискомфортно, и в конце концов Тони сжалился над ним.

— Это было очень давно. И это была не твоя вина. Гидра убила их, так что, нет. Я не злюсь.

Стив молча наблюдал за их разговором, но теперь схватил Баки за руку.

— Думаю, сейчас нам лучше уйти.

Только теперь Тони понял, что Баки дрожал и едва держал себя в руках. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, и от прозвучавшей в этом коротком предложении муки Тони пришлось обернуться.

Стив вывел Баки из мастерской, но перед уходом обернулся. 

— Мне так жаль, Тони, — сказал он, и Тони видел, что это задело и его. Всё же Стив и Говард были друзьями. Вместо ответа он пожал плечами и отвернулся. Могло и правда пройти получше.

***

Тони вяло поднял голову, когда Джарвис объявил, что протокол полного отключения отменён. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы иметь дело с праведным Стивом или сердитой Пеппер, но, увидев входящего в мастерскую Роуди, ухмыльнулся.

— Медвежонок! Что привело тебя на эту сторону света?— Язык лишь немного заплетался — годы практики, и он очень этим гордился. Не нужно давать Роуди знать, насколько он сейчас пьян.

— Тони, — сказал Роуди, и его голос был окрашен той же смесью любви и раздражения, что и всегда.

— Выпей со мной, — сказал Тони и сунул бутылку ему в лицо. Роуди взял её, но поставил на верстак, куда Тони не мог дотянуться, если хотел остаться на диване. А он хотел. Это был действительно отличный диван: хороший, мягкий и всегда такой терпеливый. Он погладил обивку.

— Сколько ты выпил? — спросил Роуди, и Тони перестал гладить диван.

— Недостаточно? — осторожно спросил он, и Роуди покачал головой.

— Что случилось? Ты уже долгое время так не напивался.

— Времена меняются. — Тони пожал плечами, пытаясь не думать о нанесённом ему ранее визите, и вытащил еще одну бутылку из сумки рядом с диваном. Роуди презрительно посмотрел на него, но Тони рассмеялся. — Ты знаешь, я готов. Я предложу тебе ещё один напиток, если пообещаешь не забирать его.

Роуди вздохнул и присел рядом с ним.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то спустился тебя остановить. Стив мне позвонил. Казался довольно обеспокоенным.

— Стив — это не весело, — произнёс Тони и сделал большой глоток.

— Где Пеппер? Разве она не должна быть здесь? — спросил Роуди, и Тони сделал ещё один глоток.

— Ты не в курсе? Пеппер официально больше не несет за меня ответственности, — ответил Тони, заставив себя не казаться слишком уж обиженным.

Они завершили отношения вскоре после того, как Баки, Стив и Сэм поселились в башне. Разговор с Пеппер оказался болезненным, но не таким тяжёлым, как думал Тони. Он немного опасался, что это повлияет на их рабочие отношения, но они стали вести себя как раньше, будто ничего и не произошло. Пеппер даже не спросила о причине, и Тони был за это благодарен. Он был не уверен, что готов её признать. И вместо того, чтобы сделать это сейчас, он снова припал к бутылке. 

Роуди только молча крепко сжал его плечо. Тони был уверен, что позже придётся обо всём ему рассказать, но пока он был рад тишине.

Когда Тони сделал еще один глоток из бутылки, Роуди, наконец, спросил: 

— Поэтому ты пьёшь? — и потянулся, чтобы забрать бутылку. Тони отдёрнул её и спрятал за спину. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я всё ещё помню, — сказал он и рассмеялся. Потому что серьёзно. Это так несправедливо. Взяв себя в руки, он пробормотал: — Может, надо у него спросить, как это делается. 

Роуди нахмурился. 

— Ты говоришь о Баки?

— В этой богом забытой башне есть хоть кто-то, кто не говорит о Баки? — Тони стукнул его по шее, а потом выпил ещё.

— Это потому, что он убил твоих родителей? — тихо спросил Роуди.

— Почему все меня об этом спрашивают? — вопросил Тони, откидываясь на спинку дивана. 

— Потому что это единственное, что имеет значение? — парировал Роуди, и Тони засмеялся.

— Ну да, так и есть, не так ли. Бля. 

Он с энтузиазмом припал к бутылке, глотая алкоголь, пока Роуди мягко не отвёл её подальше от рта.

— В чем ещё может быть причина? — спросил Роуди, и Тони встал с дивана — к своему восторгу, не особо-то и закачавшись.

— Причина, — сказал он, жестикулируя бутылкой в сторону Роуди, — в том, что он, блядь, спас меня.

Ладно, может сейчас самое время заткнуться, потому что Тони никогда не рассказывал никому о Солдате и не хотел говорить сейчас. Но он был так пьян, а Роуди был прямо тут. Он выглядел таким обеспокоенным, и, возможно, было бы не так плохо выговорится хотя бы одному человеку.

— На этом моменте придется остановиться поподробнее, Тонс, — осторожно сказал Роуди, и Тони вдруг почувствовал такую злость, что не смог остановиться. 

— Если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было, а он даже не помнит меня! — выкрикнул он и разбил бутылку о стену. Дубина жалко заверещал и принялся тщательно вычищать беспорядок.

Роуди потянулся к нему, но Тони начал расхаживать по мастерской. Если он собирался признаться, то не хотел стоять на месте.

— Тони, я правда не понимаю. Как он мог тебя спасти?

— Все выглядит забавно, не так ли? — спросил Тони и посмотрел на Роуди. Тот казался всерьёз обеспокоенным.

— Если под “забавным” ты подразумеваешь маловероятное и очень тревожащее, то да. Так и есть.

Руки дрогнули; Тони передёрнуло, но он не бросил бутылку. Сейчас она ему не помешает. 

— Помнишь ту ночь, когда погибли мои родители, и ты... нашёл меня?

Голос Роуди казался сдавленным, когда он ответил:

— Конечно, помню. Трудно забыть.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Тони и рассеянно потёр шрам на запястье. — Но дело в том, что... той ночью тебе звонил не я. 

Роуди выжидающе посмотрел на него, и Тони глубоко вздохнул. Всё или ничего. Это — последний шанс вывернуться. Роуди всё ещё ждал продолжения, объяснения, и, должно быть, виной всему был алкоголь, потому что следом Тони услышал собственные слова: 

— Это был он. Тебе звонил Солдат. Баки.

Роуди несколько раз моргнул, а затем сузил глаза. 

— Нет. Я до сих пор не понимаю ни слова из того, что ты говоришь. Тут нет никакого смысла. Зачем ему это делать? Почему он там был? — Его глаза почти комично расширились. — Он собирался убить и тебя?

— Нет, Роуди. Всё немного сложно.

Роуди сел на диван и скрестил руки, показывая, что никуда не уйдёт. 

— У меня есть время, — сказал он. Тони рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно. Тогда устраивайся поудобней, потому что это будет самая сумасшедшая история, которую ты когда-либо от меня слышал, — ответил Тони и начал расхаживать перед диваном, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать.

Роуди усмехнулся. 

— Зная тебя, Тонс, сомневаюсь, что меня что-то удивит.

***

Пока Тони рассказывал свою историю, Роуди практически его не прерывал: он был уверен, что виной тому не отсутствие интереса, а совершенно ошарашенный взгляд на его лице. Роуди, казалось, был слишком занят тем, что пытался всё осмыслить, чтобы задавать дополнительные вопросы.

Закончив, Тони выжидающе посмотрел на Роуди, но тот всё ещё не реагировал. Тони нервно сжал руки в замок и посмотрел на бутылку, до сих пор стоящую на верстаке. Может, сейчас самое время снова выпить. Он осторожно приблизился к бутылке, пытаясь оценить реакцию Роуди, и, уже обхватив узкое горлышко рукой, заметил его взгляд. Тони отказался отпускать бутылку — теперь ему нужен был алкоголь, однако вместо того, чтобы отругать его, Роуди протянул руку.

— Дай мне это. — Тони прищурился, но повиновался. Роуди сделал большой глоток, а затем откинулся на диване. — Это самая сумасшедшая штука, которую ты мне когда-либо рассказывал. Срань господня, Тонс.

Теперь, когда все было сказано, Тони больше не чувствовал необходимости двигаться, и поэтому упал рядом с Роуди. 

— Я знаю, ладно? — сказал он и протянул руку. Роуди передал ему бутылку.

Они вместе прикончили бутылку. На Тони алкоголь уже не действовал, зато оказал большое влияние на Роуди. Они смеялись над чем-то довольно глупым, когда в мастерскую забрел Стив.

— Великолепный капитан, — поприветствовал его Роуди. Стив выглядел несчастным.

— Полковник Роудс, если я правильно помню наш разговор, вы должны были помешать ему пить. Не присоединяться. — Сказано это было с тяжёлым вздохом, и Тони едва подавил смех.

— Капитан. Кэп. Стив. Он — мой лучший друг, — сказал Тони и передал бутылку обратно Роуди.

Алкоголь остался только на самом дне, и Роуди одним глотком опустошил бутылку. Стив нахмурился, но Роуди это не испугало. Он махнул в сторону Стива бутылкой, а затем сказал: 

— Будь ты на его месте, тоже бы пил.

Стив выглядел так, будто не поверил Роуди, но Тони это было не важно. Он всё ещё находил эту ситуацию смешной.

— Думаю, сейчас вы оба должны идти спать, — сказал в конце концов Стив, и Тони с Роуди застонали. Стива это не отпугнуло; он подошел к дивану и рывком поднял их. Тони зашатался: алкоголь, наконец, ударил в голову, и ему пришлось всем весом опереться на Стива.

— Полковник, куда вы можете пойти спать? — спросил Стив, но Роуди просто замотал головой.

— Он спит со мной, — воскликнул Тони. Стив выглядел ошеломленным, но потом, никак не прокомментировав, кивнул. — Хорошо. Тогда пойдём.

Он проводил их к лифту, и Джарвис переместил их на этаж Тони. Стив практически запихнул их в кровать и закутал в простыни. Он ничего не сказал, когда выключил свет, но смерил долгим взглядом, прежде чем закрыл дверь.

Тони снова захихикал, но почти тут же оборвал себя. Роуди, кажется, уже спал, но ещё он улыбался, и поэтому Тони догадался: он всё ещё бодрствует.

— Не оставляй меня здесь одного, — прошептал Тони и придвинулся поближе к Роуди, чтобы схватить его за руку. — Не оставляй меня с ним наедине, — пробормотал он, и Роуди издал приглушённый звук согласия. Тони чуть сильнее сжал его руку, и Роуди открыл один глаз.

— Я могу остаться на три дня, — сказал он, прежде чем снова закрыл его. Тони наполнила благодарность, и он сжал руку Роуди в последний раз, прежде чем отпустил.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он в подушку, а потом заснул.

***

Тони медленно приходил в себя, когда рядом что-то пошевелилось. Он застонал, еще не готовый возвращаться к жизни, но когда в уши ворвался ещё один стон, неохотно открыл глаза.

Улыбка расползлась по его лицу, когда он увидел рядом Роуди. Тот уткнулся лицом в подушку, затыкая руками уши, и Тони вспомнил прошлую ночь. Он не мог не засмеяться, а Роуди пробормотал что-то, содержащее слово “несправедливо”.

Тони полагал, что это потому, что, в то время как он чувствовал себя вполне сносно, Роуди определённо настигло тяжёлое похмелье. 

Когда Тони снова захихикал, и его встретил характерный поток проклятий, внутри поднялось ликование. Пить с Роуди всегда было весело, но лучшей его частью было похмелье, потому что в этот момент он всегда забывал о вежливости. Забавно было наблюдать, как реагируют на это люди, особенно если уже знают его. После таких случаев они обычно утверждали, что Тони слишком плохо влияет на Роуди. На самом деле, он не имел к этому никакого отношения.

Он познакомился с Роуди пьяным во время вечеринки в массачусетском технологическом институте, а затем, на следующий день, имел удовольствие повстречать его в момент похмелья. С тех пор они стали друзьями. Тони не оказывал никакого влияния на поведение Роуди и считал довольно забавным то, что в их проблемах все всегда винили его. По крайней мере половина этих идей принадлежала Роуди. 

Удар подушкой вырвал Тони из воспоминаний. 

— Что ты натворил? — застонал Роуди, и Тони на мгновение прижал к лицу подушку, прежде чем ответил:

— Ничего. Ты решил, что не сможешь воспринять мою историю без алкоголя.

Он медленно опустил подушку, надеясь, что, возможно, Роуди не понял его и забыл все о вчерашнем дне и тупом порыве честности. Однако, взглянув на него, Тони понял: это не так.

— Дерьмо. — это было всё, что сказал Роуди, и Тони искренне согласился.

— Какие-нибудь гениальные мысли? — спросил Тони, а Роуди медленно сел.

— Мне нужна еда. И ты ко мне присоединишься, — добавил он, когда Тони упал обратно на постель. — Ты не будешь прятаться в собственном доме. Не важно, насколько это отстой.

Тони хотелось поспорить: последние две недели прекрасно получалось, но один взгляд на Роуди заткнул его. 

— Отлично, — нехотя согласился он, и Роуди медленно выполз из постели. Они добрались до кухни менее чем за десять минут, которые следовало засчитать как победу, но, оказавшись там, Тони сразу же захотел вернуться в постель.

За столом сидели и что-то ели Стив и Баки. Больше походило на обед, чем на завтрак, и один быстрый взгляд на часы это доказал. Было далеко за полдень. 

Заметив Тони, Баки сжался, пытаясь казаться меньше, а Стив выглядел так, будто хотел извиниться. Тони попытался вспомнить, что случилось в последний раз, когда он их видел, и да, верно. Мёртвые родители. Вечный убийца настроения.

Роуди, казалось, не обратил на это внимания и упал на один из стульев, махнув рукой в сторону Тони. 

— Приготовь мне что-нибудь, — простонал он, и Тони не смог подавить расползающуюся на лице усмешку.

— Ты и сам мог чертовски хорошо приготовить себе поесть, сладкий, — произнёс Тони, но подошёл к плите, намереваясь, осталась ли ещё какая-нибудь еда после трапезы двух суперсолдат. 

До сих пор ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Наверное, потому что рядом был Роуди, и Тони не хотел ничего менять. Он правда не хотел с ними разговаривать.

Он заглянул в кастрюлю, и оказалось, что это довольно-таки известное рагу Сэма. Тони мимолётно задался вопросом, куда сегодня делся Сэм, но вообще-то это было неважно. Тони достал две тарелки и наполнил их. Он знал, что Роуди будет недоволен, но раз так, то пусть встанет и сам найдёт себе еды. Он поставил одну из тарелок перед Роуди, который, ощутив запах, слегка поморщился. Он посмотрел на Тони, но потом без возражений принялся за еду. Тони улыбнулся, принимаясь за собственное рагу. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вдруг спросил Стив. Роуди был слишком занят тем, что пожирал свою порцию, так что ответить пришлось Тони. 

— Просто шикарно, Кэп.

Произнеся это, он, не удержавшись, быстро взглянул на Баки и в тот же момент об этом пожалел. Баки выглядел таким несчастным, словно хотел убежать. Реакция Солдата на Тони была довольно интенсивной, но он никогда не выглядел таким маленьким. Этот взгляд травмировал Тони — и от того факта, что он считал это своей виной, было только хуже. Это напомнило Тони, почему нужно держаться от Баки подальше. Почему последние две недели он почти безвылазно провёл в мастерской. И теперь он хотел вернуться туда.

Конечно же Роуди заметил это даже несмотря на головную боль и сжал руку Тони. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но, взглянув на Стива и Баки, просто сжал руку.

Уголком глаза Тони видел, как Стив подтолкнул Баки локтем, вероятно, пытаясь заставить его говорить. Баки молчал, и Стив издал глубокий вздох. Казалось, он хотел заговорить вместо него, но Тони прервал его.

— Слушай. Я понимаю, тебе, вероятно, тяжело вспоминать, что ты убил моих родителей, но я тебя не виню, — осторожно сказал Тони, но так и не взглянул на Баки. — Я не злюсь, не обижаюсь, не виню тебя и не собираюсь мстить, если ты об этом думаешь. Это случилось давным-давно, я уже забыл. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы — то ладно, но, пожалуйста, не вини себя из-за меня. Моих родителей убила Гидра, твоё участие не имеет для меня никакого значения. 

Пока Тони говорил, Баки практически вжал голову в плечи. Он казался таким уязвимым, и Тони вспомнил ночь, когда подлатал Солдата. Даже будучи раненым, он не излучал таких флюидов уязвимости, и Тони не мог спокойно на это смотреть.

Прежде, чем он начал мерять шагами кухню, чтобы сбросить напряжение, Баки робко сказал: 

— Я просто хотел сказать, что сожалею.

Стив выглядел очень гордым, и Тони догадался, что они долго говорили об этом прошлой ночью.

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Тони в своё рагу. — Как я уже сказал, никаких обид.

Роуди смотрел на него и всё ещё ободряюще сжимал руку. Тони не мог отрицать, что испытал облегчение, когда Баки встал и молча покинул кухню. Стив направился за ним, но, уходя, повернулся к Тони. 

— Спасибо.

— За что? — спросил Тони и, наконец, начал есть.

— Он должен был это сказать. Ему очень плохо из-за всей этой ситуации, — ответил Стив и махнул рукой.

Тони хотел сказать Стиву, что это не то, о чем стоит жалеть, но вместо этого сунул в рот ещё одну ложку рагу. 

Когда стало ясно, что Тони больше не скажет ни слова, Стив сменил тему. 

— Но если для тебя это не проблема, тогда я не понимаю, почему вчера ты напился. 

— Есть и другие причины пить, Кэп, — пробормотал он, и Стив нахмурился.

— Я понимаю. Но ты и правда выпил слишком много, и не должен тянуть за собой других людей, — сказал он, впервые глядя на Роуди, который оторвался от тарелки и сжимал руками голову. Тот поднял взгляд.

— Извини, но я способен разобраться с этим самостоятельно, — сказал он Стиву, и Тони усмехнулся в свою еду. — Может, мы даже сделаем это снова. Сегодня вечером, что скажешь, Тонс? — продолжил Роуди и выжидающе посмотрел на Тони.

Тони знал, что это шутка. Роуди ближайшие несколько дней не сможет смотреть на алкоголь, но он подыграл. 

— У меня есть очень дорогой виски. Может быть, мы могли бы открыть самый лучший. — Роуди подмигнул ему, и Стив издал длинный вздох.

— Я не собираюсь с вами нянчиться, — сказал он, отмывая тарелку.

— Нет надобности, капитан. Мы и без посторонней помощи способны набухаться и творить глупости — сказал Роуди, и Стив оставил их без дальнейших комментариев.

Когда Тони удостоверился, что Стив ушёл из зоны слышимости, он сказал: 

— Это было немного грубо.

Роуди пожал плечами и снова положил голову на руки. 

— Мне не нравится, когда люди считают, что ты плохо на меня влияешь. И мы можем больше не говорить об алкоголе? — приглушённо спросил он, и Тони засмеялся.

— Всё, что захочешь, Утконос. Хочешь ещё рагу? — Кинутый на него убийственный взгляд был достаточным ответом, но Тони всё же не смог сдержать улыбки. Следующие три дня будут лучшими за долгое время, Тони был в этом уверен.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони был прав, предполагая, что дни с Роуди будут прекрасны. Вся эта заваруха с ЩИТом и Гидрой сходила на нет.

Конечно, Баки всё ещё был тут, так и не вспомнив Тони, но с Роуди переносить это стало легче. Роуди настаивал на том, что Тони не станет прятаться в мастерской, потому что это его грёбаная башня, но никогда не заставлял его встречаться с Баки. Роуди всегда был неподалёку; это помогало. Тони знал, что не одинок, что рядом есть кто-то, кто понимает, что происходит.

Тем не менее, Тони проводил столько времени в мастерской, сколько мог, но поскольку ему всё же нужно было внести некоторые корректировки в новый костюм, Роуди не жаловался. Тони регулярно выходил из мастерской, чтобы выспаться и поесть, а иногда просто потому, что хотел. Не то чтобы он особо рвался увидеть Баки, но обнаружил, что ему нравится, когда в башне живёт больше людей.

Стив, Баки и Сэм никак не намекали, что хотели бы в ближайшее время съехать, а остальные Мстители регулярно заходили в гости. Тони не знал, где именно сейчас живут Наташа и Клинт, но упоминал, что подготовил для них этажи и был бы рад приютить всякий раз, когда их видел. Может быть, он и не использовал прямую речь, но надеялся, что ясно донес свою точку зрения. Тор обычно оставался с Джейн, когда ненадолго покидал Асгард, но всегда обязательно здоровался с ними. Брюс лишь ненадолго остался в башне и снова уехал, творить хорошие дела в какой-то стране третьего мира — Тони не был уверен, в какой именно. Брюс попросил, чтобы его оставили в покое. Джарвис точно знал, где сейчас Брюс, но Тони не просил этой информации. 

Совсем не то же самое, что одинокая жизнь в Малибу, но изменение было хорошим. Несколько раз Тони даже пытался убедить Роуди остаться (подольше или навсегда), но тот каждый раз отказывался. Тони никак не мог взять в толк, что такого может быть лучше, чем жить в башне вместе с ним, но Роуди оставался непреклонен.

Ещё Роуди пытался уговорить Тони рассказать Баки и Стиву правду, но после того, как тот выпер его из мастерской, закрыл тему. Они больше никогда не говорили обо всем этом беспорядке, но Тони ловил на себе сочувствующий взгляд каждый раз, как был вынужден взаимодействовать с Баки (или, что случалось чаще, со Стивом и Баки). И Роуди всегда следил за тем, чтобы в такие моменты оставаться рядом с ним.

С тех пор, как Роуди появился в башне, Тони ни разу не пришлось оставаться с Баки наедине.

Когда Роуди, наконец, ушёл на задание, Тони снова был вынужден сталкиваться с Баки одному — было тяжело, но каким-то образом он сумел. Он прикладывал все силы, чтобы встречи длились как можно меньше, старался не говорить с ним слишком много и вечно не знал, какие именно слова должен произносить.

Ему правда стоило придерживаться этой тактики. Когда Тони зашёл в общую кухню, чтобы наполнить кружку, за стойкой сидели Стив и Баки: Стив читал газету, а Баки склонился над тарелкой хлопьев. Они уставились на Тони, и тот почувствовал острую необходимость что-то сказать. 

— Рука готова. — Он тут же вздрогнул, но взять слова назад не мог.

— Тони. Мы всего несколько дней назад попросили тебя взглянуть на руку. И ты её ещё не видел. Откуда у тебя эта информация? Ты хоть спал с тех пор? — спросил Стив и отложил газету, смотря на Тони.

Тони знал, как выглядел: он был потным и грязным после работы над костюмом, ходил чуть ли не подпрыгивая из-за чрезмерного количество кофеина. 

— Нет, — признался Тони, хотя причиной было не конструирование руки. Она была готова много лет назад.

Но Тони не собирался говорить им, что был занят, потому что не мог выбросить из головы Солдата. Так странно. Он скучал по нему. Баки напоминал о нём каждым своим шагом. Даже порой насильственные реакции были точно такими же, как у него. Тони было больно, что он входил в список того, о чём не помнил Баки. Теперь, когда Роуди ушёл, стало безопаснее загружать себя, чтобы спастись от чрезмерных размышлений.

— Подумал, что лучше поторопиться, потому что из-за неё Баки больно, — рассеянно проговорил Тони, ожидая, пока большая кружка наполнится кофе, и даже не осознал своей ошибки.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Баки и медленно поднялся, забыв про миску. Объявление Тони его не заинтересовало, но теперь он выглядел настороженно. Тони точно не знал, почему. — Я тебе не говорил, — тихо продолжил он. Голос звучал неуверенно, но дал понять: никто не должен был об этом знать.

Дерьмо. С Тони говорил Солдат. Баки никогда бы не стал обсуждать с ним что-то подобное, он ему совсем не доверял.

— Файл, — сказал Тони и махнул рукой, будто это объясняло всё остальное. Лучшего объяснения он сейчас придумать не мог.

— Тони, та схема руки — посмешище, — перебил Стив и Баки перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Стив, если ты ничего не понимаешь, то это не значит, что и я тоже. Схемы были и в файлах, которые Наташа слила в сеть, — пояснил Тони и понадеялся, что последняя часть была правдой. Он ещё не читал эти файлы — до сих пор боялся того, что может в них найти, и надеялся, что Стив тоже их не читал. Но ни Стив, ни Баки не ответили, так что Тони, кажется, повезло, поэтому он пожал плечами и повернулся к холодильнику.

Выпить кофе и заодно поесть будет неплохо. Тони даже не был уверен, что сможет вынести столько кофеина на пустой желудок.

— Если хочешь подождать ещё несколько дней или недель, то без проблем. Она готова, установим, когда захочешь, — запоздало добавил он, глядя в холодильник.

Он нашёл контейнер с китайской едой из той нравящейся ему забегаловки, и, обернувшись с ним в руках, поймал на себе прищуренный взгляд Баки. Тони мысленно выругался. Стоило быть осторожнее. Нужно прекратить упоминать вещи, которые он не должен знать, иначе Баки станет ещё более подозрительным.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что, когда бы Тони не выходил из мастерской, Баки всегда был где-то неподалёку. Сначала он заподозрил, что Баки делает это специально, но Джарвис заверил, что тот просто также занимается делами, как и он. Тот факт, что Баки всегда уходил вскоре после того, как Тони заходил в комнату, только подтверждал эту теорию.

Для Тони это значения не имело; когда он оказывался в помещении, где уже кто-то был, он чувствовал необходимость что-то сказать. С Баки он боялся случайно проболтаться и упомянуть что-то, что предположительно не должен знать — как сейчас с рукой. До сих пор всё шло гладко, но никогда нельзя быть точно уверенным.

Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда Баки говорил с ним. Тони не был уверен, действительно ли он впервые сделал это без подсказки Стива, но было чертовски похоже. Он и правда испугался, когда Баки прочистил горло. Тони осторожно повернулся к нему, и тот взмахнул рукой. Тони уставился на неё, подмечая все повреждённые места, и ему пришлось силой отвести взгляд, когда Баки заговорил.

— Я не хочу новую руку, — проговорил он, не встречая его взгляда.

— Всё нормально, — тут же ответил Тони, отмечая явный дискомфорт Баки. Он и сам чувствовал себя не лучше. Он тоже не хотел отдавать руку Баки. — Но ты должен позволить мне что-то сделать, потому что твоя рука справляется не слишком хорошо, не так ли?

Баки покачал головой, и когда он снова согнул руку, в движении стала заметна небольшая заминка. 

— Ты можешь её починить, — в конце концов сказал Баки, и Тони не был уверен, что должен чувствовать: облегчение (потому что Баки, наконец, позволит ему оценить нанесённые руке повреждения), грусть (потому что просил об этом Баки) или восторг (потому что он, наконец, позволит ему посмотреть на руку, ведь Тони ждал этого в течение многих лет). Это немного слишком.

— Это я могу, — поспешно сказал он, когда заметил, что молчал слишком долго. Плечи Баки, казалось, расслабились от облегчения, и было очевидно, что он ожидал от Тони большего. — Тебе придётся показать мне некоторые движения, чтобы я мог это исправить.

— Почему? — спросил Баки и положил металлическую руку на колено. — Ты сделал новую, даже не взглянув на эту.

Тони наконец-то отвернулся, чтобы сделать себе кофе, и, возясь с кофемашиной, начал объяснять:

— Создать что-то новое легко. Починить так, чтобы работало точно так же, как раньше... Мне нужно больше информации, чтобы понять, как она должна работать. Я могу точно сказать, как будет работать новая, но об этой я знаю недостаточно, чтобы её восстановить.

Баки, казалось, раздумывал, но в конце концов кивнул. 

— Что тебе нужно?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты показал мне все, что хочешь сделать с рукой.

Баки снова заёрзал, а потом сказал:

— Хорошо, но я хочу, чтобы рядом был Сэм.

Тони было задумался, но потом вспомнил, что Баки и Сэм провели довольно много времени вместе, и да, тот действительно казался довольно спокойным человеком. 

— Хорошо. Просто скажи, когда и где мы это сделаем.

Баки кивнул и ушёл. Тони вздохнул и задался вопросом, насколько же подставился. До сих пор его задевало всё, что касалось Баки, и он был уверен: эта ситуация не будет исключением.

Тони с тревогой ждал звонка Баки и ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, поэтому действительно обрадовался, когда, наконец, услышал его в середине дня. Джарвис направил его на стрельбище. Сэм и Баки уже ждали там.

— Значит, ты наконец-то победил и теперь работаешь над рукой, да? — спросил Сэм и улыбнулся ему. Кажется, давнее желание Тони не было секретом.

— Я на него не давил, если ты об этом.

— О, нет, я знаю. Трудно заставить его сделать что-то, чего он не хочет, — ответил Сэм, покосившись на Баки, который стоял возле стойки с оружием. Он, казалось, оценивал варианты, пока наконец не взял небольшой пистолет.

— Ладно, показывай, — сказал Тони и встал так, чтобы хорошо видеть руку. Баки быстро разрядил обойму, и это, должно быть, было впечатляюще, потому что Тони услышал, как присвистнул Сэм, когда Баки остановился. Сам Тони был слишком занят наблюдением за движениями руки, чтобы глядеть на цель Баки.

Когда Баки поставил пистолет на предохранитель, Тони захотелось отвести взгляд — именно так сделал Солдат в ночь, когда Тони пытался спровоцировать его и заставить себя убить. Движения были такими же, и Тони посмотрел вверх, ожидая увидеть маску и привычный взгляд Солдата. Конечно, этого не произошло.

Баки выглядел настороженным, готовым сбежать, и даже Сэм казался немного смущенным. Тони понял, что сжал руки в кулаки, и мог только представить, как выглядит его лицо, поэтому заставил себя улыбнуться и расслабить пальцы.

— Спасибо, это всё, что мне было нужно. Что ещё ты хочешь сделать? — Прямо сейчас Тони мечтал убраться оттуда, но он пообещал Баки позаботиться о руке, а своё слово он держал.

Они отправились в тренажерный зал, где Сэм и Баки выполнили несколько упражнений, и Тони был правда рад, что никогда не видел Солдата в бою, иначе и это вызвало бы воспоминания. Но плохо было то, что Баки совершенно не растерял грации и смертоносности Солдата. Язык тела был настолько похож, что смотреть было больно.

Тони пришлось вплотную сосредоточиться на руке, чтобы не выпустить эмоции из-под контроля. И теперь он видел, насколько же она повреждена.

Через десять минут Сэм и Баки остановились, и тот повернулся к Тони. 

— Я хочу драться, — сказал он, и Тони вздохнул.

— Ты хочешь ходить на миссии вместе с нами. — Баки только пожал плечами, но его цель была ясна. — Отлично. Пойдём в мастерскую, взгляну на неё.

Баки и Сэм послушно последовали за ним. Сэм держался поблизости, когда Тони усадил Баки на скамью, чтобы приступить к осмотру. Тони предположил, что работа с рукой будет связана с плохими воспоминаниями — Солдат каждый раз ожидал боли, даже когда ему стирали память, однако присутствие Сэма действовало на Баки успокаивающе.

Тони медленно удалил внешние пластины и убедился, что понятно объяснил Баки каждый свой шаг. Внутренняя часть руки выглядела ещё хуже, чем в последний раз, и Тони не был уверен, есть ли смысл в ремонте. Он сообщил Баки, но тот настоял.

Тони пожал плечами и приступил к работе, но, вновь закрыв руку, был недоволен результатом. Она выглядела как лоскутное одеяло — и это в лучшем случае. Тони был уверен, что от прямого попадания ей конец. Он высказал своё беспокойство, но Баки даже не заикнулся о новой руке. В конце концов Тони не мог его заставить. Никогда не сможет, но Баки, казалось, это подозревал. На его лице отразилось искреннее удивление, когда Тони отпустил его, так больше об этом не упомянув.

Тони сообщил Стиву, что считал замену руки необходимостью, но тот доверял Баки сделать правильный выбор, и потому Тони больше ничего не мог сделать.

После этого Тони провел неподалёку от Баки чуть больше, просто чтобы следить за рукой. За это время он узнал довольно много вещей, о которых не ведал раньше.

Важнее всего было то, что Баки никогда не отпускал Зимнего Солдата.

Некоторые психиатры предложили ему попытаться взять под контроль эту часть себя, но Баки отказался. До отъезда Брюс тренировался с ним — после того, как стало ясно, что во время спарринга его тело автоматически переходило в так называемый режим Зимнего Солдата. Баки мог чувствовать его на самой границе подсознания.

Во время этой короткой тренировки с Брюсом стало ясно: позволить Солдату взять верх было очень легко, но вместо того, чтобы научиться с ним справляться, Баки решил никогда не отпускать его. На вопрос “почему” Баки объяснил, что вроде как отключался всякий раз, когда в дело вступал Солдат. За последние недели это случилось несколько раз. Он знал, что потерял время и контроль, но никогда не помнил произошедшего. 

Поэтому он научился балансировать на этой тонкой грани и сдерживать Солдата, продолжая тренировки даже после отъезда Брюса. Баки гордо сообщил Стиву, что может чувствовать, когда Солдат опасно близок к поверхности, и что может оттолкнуть его назад. А ещё он попросил возобновить спарринги. Тони пришлось отвернуться: ситуация на стрельбище доказала, что выражению своего лица доверять нельзя.

Конечно же Стив был в восторге; не секрет, что виной затворничества Баки был главным образом страх потери контроля. Он боялся, что Солдат убьёт их всех, а Баки, проснувшись, увидит только трупы. 

Пока Стив гордился тем, Тони хотелось только кричать. Несправедливо, он это знал: он видел, как съедал Баки постоянный страх, но Тони действительно просто хотел вернуть Солдата. И знать, что он был так близок, что он был прямо там, под постоянным контролем Баки, было невыносимо. Тони даже подумывал о том, чтобы его ударить. Может, это застало бы его врасплох, и тогда Солдат смог бы прорваться.

Но пусть Тони и не поддался импульсу, прошло немного времени, прежде чем что-то не остановило Баки и не пришёл Солдат.

Стив спарринговался с Баки, а Тони держался поодаль, ожидая своей очереди. Стив настаивал на том, что Тони нужно больше подготовки, больше опыта рукопашного боя, чтобы он мог сражаться даже без костюма. Тони заспорил, но втайне согласился. Без костюма он не чувствовал себя в особой безопасности: приятно бы было знать, что и без него он может нанести хоть какой-то ущерб врагу во время боя. Не было никакой реальной необходимости находиться здесь — Стив обещал ему позвонить, но Тони и правда нужно было проверить руку. Он всё ещё был не уверен, что даже от легчайшего прикосновения она не развалится, но до сих пор всё было хорошо.

Кроме того, наблюдать за боем Стива и Баки — то ещё зрелище. Они были быстры и грациозны, но Тони видел: хоть они и не сдерживались, а их атаки были агрессивны, ни один из них не мог ранить другого.

До того момента, когда Стив ударил, целясь Баки в голову, а тот не успел блокировать выпад металлической рукой или отойти, поэтому удар пришёлся прямо в висок. Баки сразу же упал на колено (очевидно, закружилась голова), и Стив был рядом уже через секунду.

— Бак, ты в порядке? Я не хотел, прости, — забормотал он, но Баки не ответил.

Он медленно покачал головой, и Тони видел в его позе характерные изменения. Он вдруг ещё больше напомнил ему о Солдате, и Тони услышал собственный резкий выдох. Голова Баки дёрнулась к нему, и да, это был Солдат.

Смешно, должно быть, как легко Тони узнал его, когда как даже Стив ещё не заметил перемены. И когда Солдат поднялся на ноги, Тони чуть не забыл, как дышать.

Конечно, Баки двигался, как Солдат, и, согласно редким видеоматериалам, до сих пор сражался, как Солдат (не так легко забыть семьдесят лет выучки), но ему не хватало смертоносного спокойствия и эффективности, которые, казалось, были частью Солдата, и всё это прямо сейчас было здесь.

Солдат не отрывал глаз от Тони, пока двигался через зал, и тому казалось, что под этим взглядом ноги приросли к полу. Стив всё ещё говорил с Баки, но Тони был слишком сосредоточен на Солдате, чтобы понять, что он говорит.

Солдат почти достиг середины спортзала, когда Стив наконец понял, что что-то не так. Тони по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, хотя отчаянно хотел дотянуться до Солдата, а Солдат все еще шел к нему, внезапно кажущийся взволнованным.

Стив, должно быть, понял, что произошло, потому что в следующую секунду он стоял перед Солдатом, перегораживая дорогу, поэтому Тони шагнул немного в сторону, чтобы лучше его видеть. Стив снова быстро заговорил с Солдатом — просил Баки вернуться и перехватить контроль, и Тони очень хотел, чтобы у него не вышло. 

Однако Солдат остановился, и теперь именно Тони зашагал к нему — только для того, чтобы Стив приказал ему отойти. Тем не менее Тони сделал ещё два шага. Это снова привлекло внимание Солдата, и он снова направился к нему. 

Стив поймал его за руку, и вдруг они снова начали драться. Солдат стремился причинить боль Стиву, но тот просто пытался его удержать, и после нескольких сильных ударов ему удалось его повалить. Стив скрутил Солдата, крепко удерживая его ногами, и снова заговорил. На этот раз ему, кажется, удалось достучаться, потому что Солдат несколько раз моргнул, и пропал, снова дав место Баки.

Тони чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то выдернул ковер у него из-под ног. Ему пришлось отвернуться. Баки столь очевидно отличался от Солдата, что Тони правда не мог это вынести. Он понял, что руки слегка дрожат, и быстро сжал их в кулаки, хотя был уверен, что Стив воспримет это как страх перед Солдатом.

Словно услышав его мысли, Стив, всё ещё сидя на Баки, повернулся к нему и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Тони несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем натянул на лицо улыбку. 

— Конечно, я в порядке. Всё чудно. — Он сделал шаг к двери, и Стив нахмурился. — Только что вспомнил, что должен кое-куда идти. Не сюда. 

Он не ждал, что Стив поверит в неубедительную ложь, и просто сбежал из зала. Тони даже не пытался идти медленно — плевать, что это примут за страх. Он остановился только тогда, когда достиг кухни.

Он замер посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать. Тони не был уверен, что хочет сделать сначала: напиться, что-нибудь сломать или как-то это совместить, однако Стив и Баки нашли его раньше, чем он успел определиться. 

Стив казался виноватым, он стоял к Баки чуть боком, готовый в случае чего снова встать на пути. Баки выглядел напряжённым, однако, даже не колеблясь, тут же сказал:

— Мне очень жаль. 

Тони едва сдержал истерический смешок и вместо этого произнёс:

— О, да? За что? Ничего не случилось. — Он не упомянул, как сильно хотел, чтобы что-то случилось, что хотел, чтобы Баки не смог так быстро перехватить контроль. 

— Нет, прости, я должен был сказать тебе раньше, — продолжил Баки, и Стив удивлённо обернулся к нему.

— Сказать ему раньше что? — переспросил он, и Баки стал выглядеть ещё более виноватым. 

— Хотите узнать, как я чувствую, что Солдат близок? — спросил он и бесцельно махнул рукой, не отводя с Тони глаз. Стив кивнул, и Баки, не дожидаясь ответа Тони, продолжил. — Я могу, в некотором смысле, почувствовать его. Знаю, что он уделяет внимание всему, что происходит, и ощущаю его. То, что он хочет.

— Ладно? — Стив был явно не уверен, куда он клонит. 

Тони правда хотел, чтобы прямо сейчас наступил конец света, чтобы ему не пришлось выслушивать, как Баки говорит о Солдате, и, кстати, в его голосе звучала такая боль, что стало ясно: он и сам не хотел говорить о желаниях солдата.

Баки выглядел так, будто едва ли может подобрать слова, поэтому Стив мягко подсказал:

— Что он хочет, Баки?

Баки наконец-то отвернулся от Тони, взглянул на Стива и, глубоко вздохнув, сказал:

— Он хочет убить Тони. 

Тони видел, как открывается его рот, но только через несколько секунд осознал произнесенные слова и словно онемел. Когда он никак не отреагировал, Стив быстро взглянул на него, потом на Баки и обратно. 

— Это всё, о чем он может думать. Всякий раз, когда он приближается к поверхности, первая же услышанная от него мысль касается тебя, всегда тебя. Я думал, что защищу тебя, если возьму его под контроль, поэтому никому не сказал, но посмотри, что произошло — он почти до тебя добрался и убил бы прямо там. Я так сожалею, что ничего не сказал. — Очевидно, Баки была невыносима мысль ещё больше запятнать свои руки кровью, но Тони не понимал, о чём он говорит. 

Он всё ещё застрял на моменте с убийством и был рад, что рядом был Стив. Он был не уверен, что иначе смог бы правильно отреагировать.

Стив положил руку ему на плечо и успокаивающе сжал. Баки, похоже, и правда расслабился, однако всё ещё сжимал руки в кулаках. 

— Всё в порядке, Баки. Ничего не случилось, правда, Тони? Ты в порядке, у Солдата не было шанса что-либо сделать.

Тони осознал, что Стив ждёт от него ответ, и словно издалека услышал собственный голос, но не думал, о чём говорил: 

— Конечно, ничего страшного.

— Мы будем присматривать за тобой, Бак. У него больше не будет шанса причинить людям боль, — заверил Стив. Баки глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, почему это для него так важно. Он знает, что Гидры больше нет. Он это понимает. Они ему… мне это будто в подкорку вбили. Задание убить Тони. Будто это его единственная цель в этом мире.

Тони понял, что поднял руку (может, чтобы уши зажать, потому что правда не хотел этого слышать), но, заметив взгляд Стива, остановился. Он внезапно осознал, что реагирует не так, как они ожидают, и взял себя в руки. Разберётся позже. Теперь ему нужно убедиться, что они ничего не заподозрили.

— Я не знал, что Гидра настолько сильно хочет моей смерти, но смысл в этом есть. Они убили моих родителей, зачем останавливаться? Я когда-нибудь говорил, что Гидра пыталась заполучить мой костюм? Убить меня было бы логично. Это не удивительно, — сказал Тони, гордясь тем, насколько ровно звучал его голос.

— Они приходили за твоим костюмом? — Стив, казалось, был удивлён.

— А ты как думаешь? Я во всеуслышание заявил, что покорил мир. Они этого не хотели. Сенатор Стерн из кожи вон лез, пытаясь заставить меня отдать костюм. Вышло не совсем так, как он хотел, так что всё в порядке.

— Я не знал, — пробормотал Стив, а Тони пожал плечами.

— Да, дело в том, что это не такой сюрприз, как ты мог подумать, — обратился к Баки Тони. — Я просто удостоверюсь, что буду где подальше, пока вы двое спаррингуетесь, или когда ты чем-то расстроен, и всё будет круто. Крыша у тебя не протекает, так что я спокоен. 

Тони знал, что говорил слишком быстро, но так бывало всегда, когда он волновался, так что это не должно было стать для них особенным сюрпризом. Он осмотрительно не упомянул, что в любом случае стал бы избегать Баки; Стив бы это не одобрил, но Тони знал, что какое-то время не сможет его видеть. Но им это знать не нужно, а вот Тони действительно надо было уйти прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, поскольку мы всё выяснили, то мне правда пора идти. Ты не так уж и заврался, как мог подумать, а теперь извините меня.

Он всё ещё говорил слишком быстро, но ничего не мог поделать, потому очень осторожно, стараясь не касаться Стива и Баки, просочился мимо них и вошёл в лифт. Ещё раз улыбнулся перед тем, как закрылись двери, а потом наконец-то смог позволить себе стереть маску с лица.

Джарвис отправил лифт в мастерскую. Тони даже не мог нажать на кнопку и, когда лифт остановился, тут же упал на диван.

К нему со свистом подкатился Дубина, и Тони не мог не засмеяться. 

— Полный пиздец, Дубина. 

Кружащий вокруг бот, кажется, его не понимал, но когда он вернулся с бутылкой виски, Тони похлопал его по манипулятору. 

— Я знал, что ты поймёшь, приятель, — сказал он, взяв бутылку и сделав щедрый глоток. Алкоголь обжёг горло, но ещё и помог выкинуть из головы лишние мысли. Тони знал, что упьётся в считанные минуты.

Он даже не мог заставить себя из-за этого переживать, поэтому сделал ещё один глоток. Не так он себе это представлял.

В жизни Тони лишь Солдат был постоянной величиной — пусть они и встречались в лучшем случае нерегулярно, но Солдат оставался с Тони и был с ним в очень важные её моменты. Тони надеялся, что когда Баки вернётся в башню, это продолжится: что Солдат будет рядом, но теперь Тони понял, что этого не произойдет. Это было больно.

Знать, что Солдат всё ещё был тут, что скрывался прямо под поверхностью… это было ещё одним ударом, который Тони едва ли мог принять. Но услышать, что Солдат достаточно осознавал окружающую реальность, чтобы осмыслить всё произошедшее, и захотеть его убить… это добило Тони.

Он пытался игнорировать слова Баки, мыслить рационально, но тот жил с Солдатом бок о бок последние несколько недель, и всякий раз, когда Тони оказывался в комнате, Баки (или Солдат) буквально на секунду дёргался к нему. А потом Баки возвращал себе контроль.

Тони был свидетелем многих из этих мелких инцидентов. И, конечно, теперь, после произошедшего в спортзале, он был убежден, что Баки говорил правду. Солдат хочет его убить.

Тони не знал, хочет ли рассмеяться или расплакаться, и в конце концов снова поднял бутылку. Это казалось проще.

Солдат был с ним всю его жизнь, всегда, и пусть он не был щедр на эмоции, Тони был уверен, что он о нём заботился. Ну, похоже, Тони снова ошибался. Не первый раз, когда он ошибался в человеке. 

Только сейчас Тони задумался, почему он этого не сделал. У него была куча возможностей. Если сказанное Солдатом правда, и у него не было причин лгать. Тогда он даже не знал своего имени, так почему лгал? Они встретились, когда Тони было всего два года.

Когда ему исполнилось семь, встречи стали более-менее регулярными. У Солдата было почти четыре десятилетия возможностей его убить. И все же Солдат никогда не пытался — как сегодня в спортзале.

И Тони был уязвим не только в ночь, когда умерли его родители, но и почти каждый раз после. Когда он умирал от отравления палладием, ты, вероятно, даже не стал бы отбиваться, попытайся Солдат его убить.

Может быть, Солдат пришел к нему в ту ночь, когда он убил его родителей, чтобы закончить работу, но в итоге спас ему жизнь. Очевидно, в ту ночь он достаточно за него переживал, чтобы позвонить Роуди и убедиться, что кто-то придёт. Так что было, о чём подумать. 

Тони застонал. Просто никакого смысла. Слова Баки противоречили всему, что испытывал с Солдатом Тони. Но Баки был так уверен, что единственной целью Солдата было убийство Тони. Может быть, он хотел скрыть, как сильно облажался, когда ещё был с Гидрой, но и в этом никакого смысла не было.

Тони утопил отчаянный смех в ещё одном большом глотке выпивки. Хотел бы он, чтобы Роуди вернулся, как в прошлый раз, но тот был на задании. Тони даже позвонить не разрешили — Роуди был непреклонен.

Так что у Тони были только бутылка и очень запутанные боты, но он догадывался, что могло быть и хуже. Наверное.

Он пил, пока не убедил себя, что причина была не такой уж и плохой. Тони держался за эту идею, пока не вошла Пеппер.

Мысль ускользнула, и ему едва удалось сдержать слезы. Он винил в них алкоголь. А вот Пеппер, похоже, не поняла, что виной всему процент спирта у Тони в организме, потому что через секунду оказалась рядом с ним.

— Что случилось? — спросила она и настороженно посмотрела на почти пустую бутылку.

— Ничего. Ничего не случилось. Как всегда, — ответил Тони до сих пор ровным голосом. У него ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Пеппер не должна быть здесь. Она была занята управлением его компанией, у нее не было времени приехать. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Пеп? — спросил он, и она вздохнула.

— Джарвис позвонил мне.

— Зачем ему это делать? Он знает, что ты занята.

— Сэр, полковник Роудс и я пришли к выводу, что если ситуация изменится, то вам понадобится кто-то. Так как полковник Роудс не доступен, я взял на себя смелость позвонить мисс Поттс.

— Какая ситуация, Тони? — спросила Пеппер и забрала у него бутылку.

Тони застонал. Он знал, что не заставит её выпить с ним. 

— Нет никакой ситуации, просто у Джарвиса глюк. Ничего не случилось. — Увидев выражение её лица, Тони вспомнил, что говорить “ничего не случилось” и о неправильной работе Джарвиса — вероятно, самые быстрые способы вызвать подозрения.

— У Джарвиса нет сбоя, Тони, и ты это знаешь. Что здесь происходит?

— Ситуация изменилась, — признался Тони, прежде чем Пеппер смогла спросить, что именно это было. — Роуди думает, что я не смогу справиться самостоятельно, но он ошибается. Я могу. Я в порядке, мне просто нужно выпить, хорошо?

Пеппер убрала бутылку и зарылась пальцами ему в волосы. Тони подался к её руке; это утешало. Именно то, что ему нужно прямо сейчас. 

— Нет, не в порядке, Тони. Может Роуди беспокоится и необоснованно, но Джарвис тоже волнуется. И если они оба чувствуют необходимость о тебе беспокоиться, то я доверяю их суждению. Так что ты расскажешь мне, что происходит.

— Не буду. Это не имеет значения, Пеппер. Это ничего не изменит. Скажу я или нет, толку в этом никакого не будет. Пожалуйста, ты можешь просто уйти? — Эмоции Тони так зашкаливали, что пересказ всей этой истории, безусловно, ничего не улучшит. Не говоря уже о том, что Пеппер и правда ничего не могла сделать. Тони не нужно было, чтобы она смотрела на него с жалостью.

— Сэр, боюсь, что лифт не работает.

— Ты подлый маленький ИИ, — пробормотал Тони. Пеппер села рядом с ним.

— Так Джарвис, очевидно, действительно не хочет, чтобы я уходила. Советую поговорить со мной прямо сейчас, будет намного легче. 

Тони позволил себе упасть головой на подлокотник. 

— Пеппер, я уверен, что ты занята. Не нужно здесь оставаться. Я вполне могу сам о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, переживать действительно не о чем. Просто я веду себя глупо, и даже ты не можешь это вылечить.

— Тони, в последний раз ты вел себя так странно перед нападениями Мандарина.

— Ага, ну это было два года назад. Думаю, что имею право на ещё один приступ.

— Тони, — Пеппер вздохнула и положила ладонь ему на руку. — Так не пойдёт. Думаешь, я не знаю, когда тебе больно? Я просто не всегда знаю почему, и мне кажется, что я что-то упускаю.

— Не ты одна, — на выдохе пробормотал он, но Пеппер услышала.

— Кто ещё что-то упускает? — спросила она, и Тони закрыл глаза. Однако это никак не помогло, поэтому он снова их открыл. 

— Никто, Пеппер, правда. Слушай, я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, но в этом нет ничего нового. Просто ещё одна штука, с которой я не могу справиться. Мне сегодня словно врезали прямо по лицу, так что мне нужно немного времени, но это всё, правда.

Он думал, что уже протрезвел, но, услышав эти слова, разубедился. Совершенно не то, что стоит говорить Пеппер, и он это знал. Знал, когда был трезв. Но сейчас, похоже, нет, и он проклинал алкоголь и свою собственную слабость. Ему правда нужно бросать пить. Проблем появляется больше, чем решается.

Пеппер выглядела шокированной: её рука была на полпути ко рту, глаза распахнулась. 

— Тони, в последний раз ты говорил что-то подобное, когда был влюблен в меня и думал, что я не отвечу тебе взаимностью. 

Тони вздрогнул, потому это было плохое сравнение. Тут происходило совсем не это. Он хотел сказать Пеппер, но не мог выдавить ни слова. Её взгляд смягчился.

— О, Тони, — прошептала она, и прямо сейчас он этого не вынесет. Когда она протянула к нему руку, он поднялся с дивана, отошёл и посмотрел ей в глаза, а потом отвернулся. Именно поэтому он ей не позвонил. Она всегда, всегда заставляла его говорить, а порой это было последним, что он хотел делать. Как сейчас.

— Кто это? — тихо спросила она и встала. Сейчас Пеппер была ближе, чем хотелось Тони, и он отошёл к верстаку. Не только потому что ему нужно было больше разделяющего их пространства, но и потому что хотел за что-то ухватиться. Он положил ладони на верстак и опустил голову. Тони слишком устал, чтобы вкладывать энергию ещё и в это.

— Пеппер, мы можем этого не делать? Это не то, что ты думаешь. Это не... я не... ты не понимаешь.

— Тогда объясни мне. — Ее голос был едва громче шёпота, но сейчас она держала дистанцию, и Тони был благодарен. Он не знал, сможет ли вынести прикосновение.

Он злился на себя, потому что и сам понятия не имел, что происходит. Однако, сглотнув, он осознал, что хочет рассказать Пеппер всё. Она заслуживала знать, он это понимал; просто не был уверен, что способен рассказать, но, к счастью, Джарвис знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы вдруг вмешаться:

— Сэр, если позволите, файл, который вы собрали для полковника Роудса, ещё существует. Я сохранил его на всякий случай.

— Что насчёт... последнего случая? — спросил Тони и чуть сильнее опёрся на верстак.

— Я загрузил и его.

Итак, всё было прямо тут, записанное на пленку или в файле и готовое к просмотру, будто всего лишь ещё один из его проектов. Он кивнул Джарвису, который сразу же обратился к Пеппер.

Тони попытался отстраниться; ему не нужно было слышать это снова. Первая встреча в два года — никаких реальных подтверждений, только то, что было у него голове. В конце концов он мысленно повторил некоторые незавершенные коды, чтобы занять мозг. И потому испугался, когда рука Пеппер снова оказалась у него на плече.

— Почему ты им не сказал? — тихо спросила она, и Тони фыркнул. Он задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова, но теперь уже ничего нельзя было сделать. 

— Я думал, что он вспомнит, — в конце концов негромко произнёс он, и Пеппер сжала его плечо. — Когда он не вспомнил… — он замялся, но Пеппер знала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Ты запаниковал, — закончила она, и Тони кивнул. — Почему бы тебе не сказать им сейчас? — спросила она, и Тони повернулся к ней.

— Я упустил свой шанс, Пеппер. Если я скажу им сейчас, они подумают, что я вру.

Она нахмурилась. 

— Зачем тебе лгать о чём-то подобном? И, кроме того, у тебя есть все доказательства.

— Это уже неважно. Уже слишком поздно все прояснять. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я им сказал? Да, кстати, раньше я знал Солдата, не Баки Барнса? Они никогда не поверят мне, и Стив меня убьет. Сразу после Баки. Я не могу сказать им сейчас.

— Тони, тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что, может быть, если рассказать всё Баки, то это спровоцирует его воспоминания? — поинтересовалась она, и Тони пришлось абстрагироваться. Сейчас ему не нужна была такая надежда.

— Это не поможет. Ты что, невнимательно слушала? Солдат хочет меня убить.

Голос Пеппер звучал недоверчиво, когда она ответила:

— Тони, может это ты был невнимателен? Серьёзно, ты смотрел какие-нибудь записи? Я не верю, что он хочет тебя убить.

Теперь Тони оглянулся на неё. 

— О, да. А что ещё он хочет сделать, а? Я имею в виду, может быть, это была его последняя миссия: убить Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? Для гения ты слишком тупишь. — Тони не ответил, а просто посмотрел на Пеппер, не осмеливаясь сказать ей что-либо ещё. — Подумай, Тони. Если бы это была его последняя миссия, он бы напал на Стива. Он был прямо там, они дрались, однако Солдат напал на Стива только потому, что хотел добраться до тебя. Было бы так легко убить Стива прямо там. И всё же он этого не сделал.

— Может быть, он хочет убить меня, чтобы скрыть, как намудачил, когда ещё был в Гидре, — воскликнул Тони и вскинул руки вверх. Прямо сейчас ему это было не нужно. Существовала причина, почему он пришёл сюда напиться — и это точно не надежды от Пеппер.

— Не надо, — взмолился он, когда она снова открыла рот и, к счастью, она послушалась. — Я просто хочу… мы можем больше это не обсуждать? — Тони знал, что он выглядел побежденным.

— Я просто думаю... — начала она, но что-то в его лице, должно быть, сказало ей остановиться, потому что, бросив на Тони всего один взгляд, он произнесла: — Хорошо. Давай больше не будем об этом говорить.

Тони видел, что она всё ещё очень волновалась, но просто не мог взять себя в руки. 

— Я не верну тебе бутылку, — предупредила она, подойдя к ней и забрав.

— Я и не ожидал, — вздохнул Тони и попытался улыбнуться, устраиваясь на верстаке.

— И ты не станешь торчать здесь большую часть дня только потому, что хочешь избежать Баки. — Тони поморщился, потому таков и был его план. — Это твой дом и твой бардак, и тебе от него не сбежать, понимаешь? — Пеппер была строга, и Тони знал, что не сможет сказать ей "нет". Это не изменилось даже после того, как они расстались.

— Ладно, ладно. Как будто раньше у меня не получалось. 

— Но теперь всё по-другому, не так ли? — мягко спросила Пеппер, и Тони пожал плечами. 

— Полагаю, не совсем. Он всё ещё не помнит меня. Это не изменилось.

Пеппер пристально взглянула на него. 

— Отлично. Будь настойчив. Это очень хорошо. — На этот раз он сумел по-настоящему ей улыбнуться, и она выпрямилась. — Я буду регулярно проверять — не только тебя, но и Джарвиса, так как он более надежен, чем ты.

— Я возражаю, — сказал Тони, но не мог не улыбнуться. Пеппер улыбнулась ему в ответ и прихватила с собой бутылку.

— Это всё, мистер Старк? — спросила она, и это было так знакомо и комфортно, что он мгновенно почувствовал себя лучше.

— Всё, мисс Поттс, — привычно ответил он, наблюдая, как Пеппер выходит из мастерской.

Он перестал улыбаться лишь когда она исчезла из поля зрения. Он всё ещё был немного пьян, и все это совсем не помогло — за исключением того, что теперь в голове был ворчливый голос, который настаивал на том, что, возможно, Баки был неправ, и Тони прямо сейчас действительно не мог справиться с этой искрой надежды.

Он направился за ещё одной припрятанной бутылкой виски, но, уже взяв её, подумал, что, возможно, сейчас будет лучше лечь спать. Это был очень долгий день.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони справился. Каким-то образом ему удалось жить в том же пространстве, что и Баки. Это было нелегко и для него, и для Баки, который ходил вокруг него на цыпочках, словно это Тони хотел его убить. Это было почти иронично.

Тем не менее, было больно: Солдат никогда не был с ним так осторожен. Конечно, в начале каждой встречи тот казался настороженным, но теперь, видя робкое выражение лица, Тони был уверен, что Солдат был довольно осмотрительным. Может быть, немного неуверенным, но он никогда не боялся Тони. В отличие от Баки.

В то время, как Тони решил, что они оставили позади всю эту неприятную историю с "я убил твоих родителей", оказалось, что она сменилась на новое покаяние Баки. И теперь, похоже, Баки просто ждал, когда Тони наступит на те же грабли и наконец вышвырнет его, или что ещё похуже. Кажется, Стив ожидал того же: с Тони он был очень вежливым и чрезвычайно неловким, однако в конце концов тему затронул Сэм. 

Каким-то образом все они сумели одновременно пересечься на одной кухне. К всеобщему удивлению, чтобы реально поесть (даже Тони), однако когда заглянули в холодильник, то не обнаружили никаких признаков пищи. Тони был готов вернуться в мастерскую, уже решив, что еда сейчас не так важна (в то время как Стив явно хотел заказать доставку, а Баки просто выглядел так, как будто жалел, что сюда пришёл).

Когда Тони привлёк внимание Сэма, тот вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, я готовлю. Тони, ты будешь помогать.

— Почему я? Почему не твои супер-бро?

— Ты ближе всего к холодильнику, — сказал Сэм, вытащив несколько кастрюль. — Мне кое-что понадобится. — Он перечислил все, что ему необходимо, и Тони покорно это принес. Стива и Баки Сэм заставил нарезать продукты, и они беспрекословно подчинились. 

Они молча работали, когда Сэм вдруг сказал: 

— Итак, все задаются вопросом, когда ты нас вышвырнешь.

Тони не был уверен, кто сильнее удивился: Баки, Стив или он сам. Тони коротко взглянул на них, но Баки отказался поднять глаза и, казалось, ожидал удара, в то время как Стив просто ждал приговора. Когда Тони оглянулся на Сэма, то увидел на его лице самодовольную улыбку.

Тони вздохнул. 

— Думал, я ясно выразился, — сказал он, не смотря никому в глаза. — Можете жить здесь столько, сколько захотите.

Сэм повернулся к Стиву и Баки, но Стив вмешался ещё до того, как он успел открыть рот.

— Если скажешь “я же говорил”, то я брошу в тебя этот нож, — предупредил он, не отвлекаясь от нарезки. 

Сэм подавил слова и снова повернулся к кастрюле, хотя и не смог скрыть улыбку. Тони уже отвернулся, чтобы перемешать содержимое другой кастрюли, когда Сэм подтолкнул его в сторону. Тони посмотрел на него, а Сэм закатил глаза, указав на Стива и Баки за столом. Баки преувеличенно сосредоточенно резал овощи, но Стив выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не был уверен, что стоит.

— О боже, Стив, просто скажи уже, — воскликнул Тони, и Баки чуть не попал себе ножом по пальцу.

— Просто… мы думали, что после…

— Что после моей последней попойки вам тут больше не рады. 

Стив поморщился и сказал: 

— Я имел в виду последний инцидент, но да.

— То, что я не могу нормально справиться со своим дерьмом, не означает, что я вас вышвырну.

— Мы просто не хотим, чтобы тебе было неудобно. В конце концов это твой дом.

Пришла очередь Тони закатывать глаза. 

— Единственное, что меня смущает, это ваша вежливость в последнее время. Это нервирует. И, ты, — сказал он и указал на Баки, который, наконец, посмотрел на него, — перестань ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках. Я не сломаюсь, знаешь.

Баки опустил взгляд на тарелку. Когда он заговорил, то его голос был настолько тих, что Тони едва его услышал. 

— Думал, ты не захочешь меня видеть.

— Если бы не хотел, то попросил бы Джарвиса сообщать мне, где ты, чтобы не столкнуться. Но не попросил, так что расслабься, хорошо?

Дав этот совет, Тони почувствовал себя немного лицемером: в ближайшее время ему точно не будет комфортно рядом с Баки. Но никто об этом не знал, так что всё нормально.

Баки резко кивнул, но Тони понимал, что вряд ли в ближайшем будущем он расслабится. Он всегда казался напряженным или на грани срыва; Баки умудрялся выглядеть настороженным, даже когда медитировал, хотя клялся, что это помогало. Так что, наверное, и это нормально. 

Когда ни Стив, ни Баки ничего больше не добавили, Тони вернулся к кастрюле. Кажется, соус немного пригорел. Он быстро его перемешал, но догадался, что исправить уже ничего не выйдет.

— Я сказал им, что они идиоты, и что если бы ты действительно хотел их вышвырнуть, то уже бы это сделал, но зачем меня слушать, — последнюю часть предложения Сэм практически выкрикнул в направлении стола, но в ответ только получил по голове кусочком морковки. Тони не стал фыркать, но порыв был силён.

После атмосфера стала чуть более расслабленной. Никто так и не изменил привычке друг другу угождать, но Стив перестал быть таким ужасно вежливым. Баки, похоже, всё ещё было немного некомфортно, но Тони был не уверен, из-за него, или просто такова была его натура.

Стив сказал Тони, что он справляется гораздо лучше, чем раньше, но Тони поверил только тогда, когда Баки сам пришёл в мастерскую.

Тони был занят улучшением крыльев Сэма, когда Джарвис сообщил: 

— Сержант Барнс хочет войти в мастерскую.

Тони сохранил созданные симуляции и приказал Джарвису открыть дверь. Баки зашёл, но ничего не сказал, и через некоторое время Тони спросил: 

— Так что я могу для тебя сделать?

Баки пошевелил металлической рукой и сказал:

— Не могу сжать.

Тони указал на верстак, где они обычно занимались рукой, а после того, как Баки замешкался, предложил стул. Тони открыл внешние панели, всё ещё объясняя, что делает (хотя был уверен, что теперь Баки может сам ему всё рассказать), но, заглянув внутрь, на секунду замолчал, чтобы оценить ущерб.

— Выглядит не лучшим образом. 

— Просто исправь, — не смотря на руку, выдавил Баки.

Тони осторожно постучал по нескольким проводам, прежде чем снова посмотрел на Баки.

— Несколько придётся заменить.

— Отлично, — огрызнулся Баки, и Тони вздохнул.

— Вероятно, будет больно. И до тех пор, пока я не заменю крупные детали, улучшение будет только временным. Пока не сломается что-то ещё. Новая рука…

— Я не хочу новую. Просто почини эту.

Тони издал ещё один глубокий вздох; его терпение было под угрозой. 

— Сначала мне нужно сделать новые провода. Это займёт некоторое время.

Баки как мог пожал плечами — панели металлической руки были всё ещё раскрыты, и Тони снова начал закрывать их. Он сказал Баки, что Джарвис позвонит ему, когда всё будет готово, и приступил к делу, как только тот исчез.

Появились небольшие затруднения, потому что нужно было выяснить, для чего именно были предназначены эти провода, но выяснить это не было большой проблемой. Пришлось немного потрудиться, чтобы они выглядели так же, как и те, что нужно было заменить, но это заняло у него не больше дня.

Когда Баки снова пришел в мастерскую, то сразу направился к верстаку, и Тони последовал за ним. Снова подключить провода — работа сложная, и он был уверен, что Баки больнее, чем он показывал, но Тони не собирался снова поднимать тему новой руки. Раз Баки был так решительно настроен её не принимать, то ладно. Тони мог бы с этим смириться.

Но всё будет хорошо только до тех пор, пока Баки не сделает рукой что-то посерьёзнее редкого спарринга со Стивом. Тони успел забыть об этом, когда через неделю Стив объявил, что Баки присоединится к ним на командных тренировках, а затем на миссиях.

Стив установил обязательные для всех тренировки, чтобы они могли отточить командную работу, и Тони построил для этого специальную полосу препятствий. Именно после одного из таких сеансов Стив и сообщил новость, и Клинт, Наташа и Сэм, казалось, спокойно к ней отнеслись. 

Тони — точно нет. Он задержался, чтобы сообщить об этом Стиву. 

— Ты не можешь брать его с собой на миссии. Его рука — помеха. Она быстро выходит из строя и не выдержит драки.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Пусть он вечно тухнет в башне?

— Я предлагаю установить новую руку. Он не сможет драться этой полудохлой штукой.

Лицо Стива было серьезным. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил его принять новую руку?

— Нет. Это всё ещё его выбор. И у его выбора, как и у всего остального, есть последствия.

— Я не буду этого делать.

— Стив, всё, что нужно — один хороший удар. Рука развалится. Боюсь, буквально, — объяснил Тони. Он правда надеялся, что сможет переманить Стива на свою сторону, но это казалось маловероятным.

— Я не стану ему её навязывать. Ему не нужна новая рука. И он отлично держится во время спарринга.

— Потому что ты о нём заботишься и сдерживаешься, чтобы не ударить слишком сильно. В настоящей битве этого не будет.

— Я сказал нет. Если он захочет руку, то это будет его решением, и ходить на миссии — тоже. Я ему это навязывать не стану. — С этими словами Стив ушёл, и Тони захотел что-то ударить. Это плохо кончится.

Немного смешно, насколько легко вписался в команду Баки, когда присоединился к ним на следующей тренировке. Он предпочёл быть снайпером — поначалу Клинт не был доволен этим решением, но потом изменил своё мнение, так как это означало, что он сможет немного больше общаться во время миссии. Баки отлично управлялся с винтовкой, но был хорош и в бою. Он был тяжелым нападающим, как Стив и Тор, и был таким же быстрым и грациозным, как Клинт и Наташа. Это было немного несправедливо.

После пяти более или менее безупречных тренировок Стив решил, что Баки может пойти с ними. Все, казалось, были в восторге от этого, но у Тони была последняя проблема.

— Не хочу портить настроение, но что насчёт Солдата? — спросил он, только слегка запнувшись на последнем слове. Когда все вопросительно посмотрели на него, он задумался. — В последний раз, когда Баки ударили, он потерял контроль. Что, если это произойдёт в бою? Если он потеряет фокус и одному из нас придётся его остановить?

От подобной перспективы все помрачнели, и в конце концов выступил сам Баки. 

— Я справлюсь. У меня лучше получается.

— Тони прав, — признал Клинт. — У тебя лучше получается во время тренировок. Никто не сможет предсказать, что будет во время настоящей битвы.

Стив, казалось, ненадолго задумался, прежде чем сказал: 

— Мы тщательно выберем первую миссию. Может быть, что-то, что не подвергнет опасности весь мир. Хотя, не поймите меня неправильно, если нам нужна будет помощь, он тут не останется.

Тони был не вполне доволен, но Стив явно не был настроен менять решение, и поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

— Конечно. На кону всего-навсего моя жизнь, — пробормотал он себе под нос, радуясь, что его никто не слышал.

***

Первой миссией, на которую разрешили пойти Баки, были гигантские бабочки. 

Никто не думал, что этим должны заняться Мстители, но оказалось, что бабочки были не только огромными, но и тупыми и неуклюжими. Они врезались во всё подряд, и одного удара крыльями было достаточно, чтобы опрокидывать машины. Когда одна из них столкнулась со зданием и разрушила его, вызвали Мстителей.

Это был первый раз с момента освобождения от Гидры, когда Баки столкнулся с реальной битвой, потому все немного остерегались того, что он перейдёт в режим Зимнего Солдата. Тони тайно надеялся на это — не то чтобы он когда-нибудь скажет это вслух. Он чувствовал себя плохим человеком. 

Во время боя Тони старался держаться подальше от Баки. Он знал, что не сможет сосредоточиться, если останется рядом с ним, а ещё потому, что если Баки перекинется в Солдата (и если Солдат действительно хотел его убить), то не хотел быть в непосредственной близости.

Он велел Джарвису следить за рукой, потому что всё ещё был убежден, что она сломается — скорее раньше, чем позже. Тони знал, что это неизбежно, и хотел узнать в ту секунду, как это произойдёт.

Они уничтожили почти половину бабочек, (это действительно было не так уж и сложно — непохоже, что они активно сопротивлялись), когда Баки вдруг перестал отвечать на вызовы через коммуникатор. Тони видел сверху — тот двигался больше как Солдат. Он привлёк его внимание, и Тони почти инстинктивно полетел к нему, прежде чем осознал это и снова сосредоточился на насекомых.

Команда внезапно напряглась — по совершенно другим причинам, нежели бабочки и причинённые ими массовые разрушения. Стив приказал кому-то оставаться рядом с Баки — не приближаться к нему слишком близко или выглядеть угрожающе. Так как Тони и Сэм были высоко в небе и наиболее эффективны против больших насекомых, а Наташа и Стив — слишком далеко, то приглядывать за Баки выпало Клинту.

Тони наблюдал за ними, уничтожая ещё одно гигантское насекомое, и заметил, как Клинт настороженно подкрался к Баки. Солдат, кажется, не заметил его — он был полностью поглощён тем, что сбивал бабочку, опасно приблизившуюся к Тони (тот слишком отвлёкся, чтобы её заметить), однако Клинт всё же держал дистанцию. Никто не знал, как Солдат отреагирует на других людей.

— Слишком страшно его нянчить? — не мог не спросить Тони, чтобы сбавить градус очевидного напряжения в воздухе, и практически почувствовал убийственный взгляд Клинта. 

— Как насчёт того, что я тебя подстрелю? Тогда ты сможешь взять это на себя, — огрызнулся Клинт, и прежде чем кто-либо понял, что случилось, Солдат стоял прямо перед Клинтом, направляя ему в лицо пистолет.

Тони едва расслышал рык "не надо", прежде чем в коммуникаторе раздался голос Стива. 

— Что случилось? — лихорадочно спросил он, и Клинт медленно поднял руки.

— Не уверен, чего хочет твой приятель: чтобы я перестал шутить или перестал существовать. Воу, — воскликнул Клинт, когда Солдат сделал ещё один шаг в его сторону, теперь прижимая пистолет к его лбу. 

— Держу пари, что шутить, — сказал Тони, он видел, как сосредоточился Солдат. 

Клинт тоже это заметил, потому что сказал:   
— Может, тебе стоит продолжать говорить, Старк.

— А тебе следовало это делать поменьше, — ответил Тони, прежде чем ещё одна бабочка чуть не врезалась в него.

Серьёзно, это требовало абсолютной концентрации, и Тони старался не думать о том, что внизу находился Солдат.

Он не мог отвлекаться, только не сейчас, потому что бабочки решили целым роем налететь на него, но Джарвис сообщил, что Сэм присоединился к Клинту и Солдату и, похоже, в настоящее время пытался того заговорить. Кажется, ему удалось, потому что менее чем через пять минут Клинт вернулся к Наташе и Стиву.

Сэм остался с Баки, и ни один из них не присоединился к битве снова — хотя Тони, возможно, и нуждался в поддержке с воздуха. В конце концов, он справился без Сэма, и когда последнее насекомое упало, Стив уже шёл к Сэму и Баки.

Тони тоже полетел вниз и, коснувшись земли, услышал, как Баки сказал:

— Прости, Стив, на секунду потерял контроль.

Стив, похоже, испытал облегчение, но Тони был благодарен броне за то, что не пришлось контролировать своё лицо. Он был уверен, что прямо сейчас с этим не справится. Солдат был там, прямо там, и Тони снова упустил свой шанс. Для него даже не имело значения, что (по словам Баки) Солдат хотел его убить; в тот момент он почти об этом забыл. Тони не мог сейчас смотреть на Баки.

Он отвернулся и с отрывистым "встретимся у башни" улетел прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-нибудь сказать.

После Тони присутствовал на собрании, но всё это время играл со своим телефоном, а когда его спросили, почему он так быстро исчез, то придумал какое-то оправдание о компании.

Отношения с Баки стали лучше, да, но это не помогло с тем, что Тони хотел видеть только Солдата. Он знал, что это неправильно, что должен порадоваться за Баки, который, похоже, лучше контролирует Солдата, но правда в том, что Тони скучал по нему.

Скучал по его внезапным появлениям, по его доверию (хотя Тони ничего не сделал, чтобы это заслужить), и скучал по их встречам в парке.

Первые несколько недель после появления Баки в башне Тони все еще ходил туда, но прекратил, как только Баки признал, что Солдат хотел его убить. После возвращаться туда стало слишком больно. 

И теперь всё, что у него было — те короткие моменты, когда Солдат пробивался сквозь контроль Баки, и это всегда заставляло его сердце биться сильнее. Тони объяснил это как страх перед смертью и больше не задумывался. 

После этой первой миссии Баки некоторое время находился в башне, потому что, хоть Солдат и не навредил Клинту или Сэму, никто не был уверен, что так оно и останется. Поэтому Баки пришлось сидеть дома. Но потом Мстителям поступил ещё один вызов. 

Тони видел, что Баки горько: он просто хотел бороться, но, конечно, не мог изменить мнение Стива. Тони до сих пор беспокоился о руке и был действительно рад, что Баки не подверг её ещё большей нагрузке.

Когда Баки снова пришёл к нему из-за заклинившей руки, Тони изложил некоторые правила её использования.

— Ничего тяжёлого. Никакого поднятия тяжестей, никаких отжиманий на этой руке. Она не продержится вечность, а ты это только ускоришь. Так что прекрати, — пробормотал он в руку Баки, пытаясь соединить конец нового кабеля с пластиной.

Ремонт руки становился сложнее с каждым возвращением Баки, и Тони не был уверен, как долго сможет это исправлять. Он сообщил Баки, но тот только посмотрел на Тони и сказал:

— На мой взгляд выглядит хорошо. 

Тони сумел сдержаться и не закатить глаза, но был уверен, что голос его звучал раздражённо. 

— Она выглядит хорошо снаружи, потому что обшивка из довольно приличного металла, почти такого же качественного, как тот, из которого сделан мой костюм. Меня беспокоит внутренняя часть. Она разрушается.

— Тогда прекрати это, — сказал Баки, и Тони закрыл последнюю панель с большей силой, чем необходимо.

— Если бы это было так просто, — сказал он и отвернулся от Баки.

Он ещё несколько раз пытался поднять тему новой руки, но Баки каждый раз обрывал его. Теперь Тони просто ждал, когда рука наконец откажет, чтобы у Баки не осталось другого выбора, кроме как принять новую. Это напрягало — просто ожидать повреждений и устранять их, но Баки был слишком упрям, так что больше ничего Тони сделать не мог. 

Рука протянула достаточно долго, чтобы Стив разрешил Баки вновь вернуться к миссиям, хотя с тех пор большая часть внимания Джарвиса и Тони была сосредоточена на наблюдении за ней. Благодаря этому он не раз попадал в опасное положении, а когда Стив подметил, что он слишком зацикливается на Баки, Тони даже не удосужился ответить.

Было кристально ясно, на чьей стороне Стив — особенно когда рука так долго и неплохо продержалась. Что удавалось не так хорошо — так это контроль Баки над Солдатом.

К настоящему времени стало уже привычно, что Солдат вырывался во время миссии, и никто больше этому не удивлялся. До сих пор Солдат не атаковал никого из них; он всегда понимал ситуацию, потому, когда Баки терял контроль, он, даже не дрогнув, продолжал сражаться.

Единственное отличие состояло в том, что Солдат всегда пробирался к Тони, независимо от того, был тот в воздухе или на земле. Стив несколько раз перехватывал Солдата, когда Тони был слишком занят, чтобы его заметить. Вообще-то не был — он просто хотел, чтобы Солдат хоть раз добрался до него, просто чтобы понять его намерения, но, конечно, Стив никогда ему не позволял. Тони не знал, должен ли радоваться или проклинать всё на свете. 

Чем больше Баки участвовал в миссиях, тем быстрее Солдат пробивался сквозь его контроль, и Баки не мог этого объяснить. Если бы не тот факт, что Солдат, очевидно, всё ещё хотел убить Тони, все, вероятно, были бы этому только рады — потому что Солдат был настоящим, за неимением лучшего слова, агентом.

Баки был очень хорошим бойцом, но Солдат лучше использовал свои сильные стороны, и не стеснялся причинить вред своим врагам, если это необходимо; Баки же был слишком осторожен, чтобы не нанести большего урона, чем нужно.

Но Солдат всё ещё был непредсказуем, и даже Стив это видел. Однажды он поднял эту тему на тренировке, но ничем хорошим это не закончилось. 

Все они собрались в начале полосы препятствий, когда Стив сказал:

— Я тут подумал.

Сэм пробормотал: "о боже", но Стива это не остановило.

— Думаю, нам было бы очень полезно тренироваться с Солдатом. Конечно, когда рядом не будет Тони. 

— Вышвырни меня из команды, почему бы и нет? — сказал Тони, пока остальная часть команды молчала.

— Я не хочу тебя выгонять. Думаю, было бы лучше, если бы мы хотя бы раз смогли потренироваться с Солдатом. — Он повернулся к Баки, прежде чем продолжить. — Сейчас ты постоянно теряешь контроль, с каждым разом быстрее. Солдат — препятствие. Мы не знаем, как он действует. Думаю, что тренировка с ним может нам помочь.

— Его тренировали в Красной комнате, — проговорила Наташа. — Обычно мы не работаем в команде.

— Ты, кажется, хорошо справляешься, — заметил Тони, и Наташа слегка ему улыбнулась.

— Это был долгий путь. Просто спроси Клинта.

— Ой, нет, не спрашивай Клинта. Она убьёт меня, если я когда-нибудь выболтаю, сколько времени на самом деле это заняло, — спешно сказал Клинт, а атмосфера в зале немного разрядилась. 

— И это причина, по которой я считаю, что мы должны тренировать его здесь, а не просто надеяться на лучшее, — объяснил Стив, поглядывая на Баки, который всё это время молчал.

Когда он заметил, что все смотрят на него, то немного выпрямился. 

— Я не откажусь от контроля, — сказал он, — и прежде чем кто-то успел запротестовать, пробормотал: — Чувствую себя так, будто они победили. 

Обсуждение немедленно завершилось, потому что никто не собирался заставлять Баки испытывать это чувство, и Стив никогда больше не поднимал эту тему. И поскольку на заданиях Солдат никогда не вставал у них на пути, а просто делал своё дело, никто не протестовал.

Это не изменило тот факт, что Солдат всё ещё двигался в направлении Тони каждый раз, как получал шанс, и что Тони наблюдал за ним внимательнее остальных. 

И это была единственная причина, по которой Тони первым заметил, что неизбежное наконец-то произошло.

Они сражались со сбежавшими из лабораторий гиппопотамами, и это была жесткая борьба. Они были примерно такого же размера, как и должны, но Тони был уверен, что они были модифицированы, потому что ни одно животное не могло быть настолько агрессивным или настолько стойкими к атакам, не говоря уже о том, что они были намного быстрее, чем обычно — по словам Джарвиса.

Они, казалось, нападали на людей только потому, что могли, и их было по крайней мере пятнадцать. Наташа и Сэм почти не помогали, так как пули не могли пробить их толстую кожу, и после того, как транквилизаторы Клинта не возымели никакого толку, тот помогал спасти гражданских.

Репульсоры были довольно эффективны против них, так же, как щит Стива — сила, с которой Стив метал его, сбивала животных, а Солдат мог нанести кое-какой урон своей рукой. Им троим удалось уничтожить большую часть чёртовых животных, пока их не осталось только двое.

Стив был занят борьбой с одним из зверей, в то время как другой понёсся к Солдату. Он был сильно зависим от своей руки — раньше Тони уже бывал тому свидетелем, и поэтому совсем не удивился, когда Солдат протянул руку, чтобы остановить животное.

Также не было ничего удивительного в том, что рука не выдержала напряжения, и Тони был уверен, что действительно слышал треск руки. Мчащийся бегемот отшвырнул Солдата в соседнее здание. Оно уже было довольно нестабильно, и теперь животное, казалось, восприняло Солдата как свою личную проблему, потому что оно тут же понеслось на него.

Тони не мог этого допустить, потому что без руки Солдат толком не сможет себя защитить, не сможет остановить животное. Он бросился за ним. Джарвис дал ему знать, что Солдат, вероятно, может принять один жёсткий удар, прежде чем что-то сломается (или хуже). Он показал целостную структуру дома — она была не столь хороша, здание могло рухнуть в любой момент. Солдат этого не выдержит. 

Тони сумел оттолкнуть Солдата прямо перед тем, как животное ударило его и отбросило в следующую, тут же треснувшую под ним стену. Тони успел заметить гнев на лице Солдата, который уже бежал к нему и зверю, прежде чем отключился.

***

— О чём, чёрт возьми, ты думал? — было первое, что услышал Тони, когда открыл глаза. Он был немного дезориентирован, перед глазами плыло, но это, вероятно, было связано с пульсирующей головной болью.

Стив стоял у изголовья больничной койки, на его лице была смесь раздражения, гнева и облегчения.

— Баки? — прохрипел Тони и тут же скосил взгляд в сторону в поисках стакана воды. Горло пересохло, но прежде, чем он успел оглядеться — вдруг кто-то был так заботлив, что поставил его рядом с кроватью, Баки сказал: 

— Со мной всё чертовски хорошо. Это было совершенно лишним. Я бы справился. И, в конце концов, так и вышло, потому что ты был без сознания! Я бы сделал это.

Сказано это было обвиняющим тоном, и Тони хотел ответить, но в горле слишком пересохло, поэтому он, наконец, оглянулся в поисках воды. Удача была на его стороне — прямо у кровати нашёлся полный стакан с соломинкой. Он потянулся к нему, в процессе подмечая всё, что заболело, а затем жадно выпил прохладную успокаивающую воду.

Когда он закончил, то посмотрел на Баки, но тот действительно выглядел невредимым (за исключением явно сломанной металлической руки), поэтому Тони расслабился. 

— По словам Джарвиса — не смог бы. Это был лучший выбор. 

Баки хотел что-то сказать, Тони видел это по его напрягшейся челюсти, но Стив ему не дал:

— Ты просто человек, Тони. Нам позволит выжить сыворотка, — сказал он и сжал переносицу. 

— У меня есть костюм, Стив. Всё было хорошо. Я всё просчитал, и вероятность того, что я выживу, была намного выше, чем у Баки.

Стив уставился на него. 

— Выше? Ты рисковал своей жизнью, зная, что есть шанс, очень реальный шанс, что ты не выживешь?

— Эм… наверное? Шансы Баки…

— Меня не волнуют шансы Баки. Ты никогда больше не станешь рисковать своей жизнью. Нет, если есть шанс, что ты умрешь, ты меня понял?

Тони попытался сесть, но боль помешала ему это сделать. 

— Да, верно. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил это, когда Баки умрёт, и я скажу тебе, что мог что-то сделать. — Стив глубоко вдохнул, но прежде чем он снова заговорил, Тони продолжил. — Не беспокойся. Я бы поступил так снова, и ты это знаешь. Если есть шанс кого-то спасти, я им воспользуюсь. Плевать, что ты скажешь.

Тони осмотрительно промолчал о том, что спасёт Баки, даже если это будет означать смерть. Это не поможет разговору: никто из них не поймёт, а Тони им не объяснит. То, что Баки не помнил его, уже достаточно больно. Тони не смог бы жить в мире, где нет Баки — особенно потому что ничего не сделал. 

Но им это знать не нужно. И судя по кинжалам, которые метали в него глаза Баки, тот и не хотел знать. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее, Тони. Пожалуйста, — наконец сказал Стив, и Тони пожал плечами.

— Я попробую. Не буду давать никаких обещаний. Теперь. Насколько мне досталось?

Как оказалось, раны были более раздражающими, чем опасными, и в течение следующих нескольких недель Тони пришлось ходить с рукой в гипсе. 

Это начало раздражать уже через несколько часов, потому что пусть лекарства и позаботились о тянущей боли, повязка стесняла движения и мешала работать. И особенно — так, как нужно, чтобы починить руку Баки.

Баки спустился в мастерскую на следующий день после того, как Тони выпустили из больницы, и привычно сел на скамью. К счастью, Тони сломал левую руку, так что всё ещё мог делать множество вещей, но для починки руки этого определенно было мало.

Тем не менее, он осмотрел её, чтобы оценить ущерб, и он был разрушителен. Сустав локтя работал только частично, прежде чем окончательно клинил, плечо потеряло большую часть подвижности, и Баки мог едва разжать руку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы двигать пальцами или что-то держать. Сломано было практически всё, и Тони действительно не был уверен, что сможет исправить столько повреждений. Может и смог бы, будь рука ранее в лучшем состоянии, но поскольку она была в значительной степени изношена, прежде чем приняла последний удар, то Тони ничего не мог поделать.

— И? — спросил Баки, потому что Тони молчал слишком долго.

— Тебе нужна новая рука, — констатировал он и посмотрел Баки в глаза. — Здесь больше нечего спасать.

— Нет. Ты можешь её починить. 

Тони пришлось посмотреть в сторону — прозвучало слишком похоже на Солдата. Однако он покачал головой.

— Приятно знать, что ты так в меня веришь, но я не всесилен. Руке конец.

— Нет. Почини её.

— Баки, тут почти нечего чинить. В том или ином месте повреждено всё. Я даже знать не хочу, как она выглядит внутри. Эта рука своё отжила. 

Пока Тони говорил, Баки встал и начал ходить по мастерской, прижимая к боку металлическую рука, а живой зарываясь в волосы. 

— Ты должен её починить. Должен. Мне всё равно, сколько времени это займёт, — бормотал Баки, и Тони повернулся, чтобы продолжить наблюдать за ним.

— Баки, ты должен понять. Я не могу этого сделать. Новая рука…

— Мне не нужна новая грёбаная рука! — вдруг закричал Баки. — Я не позволю тебе забрать у меня что-то ещё. Этого не будет!

Глаза Баки ненормально блестели, и Тони не знал, говорил ли он с ним или уже с кем-то другим, поэтому приложил все усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным.

— Баки. Послушай. Никто не хочет ничего у тебя отнимать. Но эту руку не спасти. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Тогда, блядь, сделай всё возможное, чтобы это выяснить. Потому что я не возьму у тебя эту руку. — С этими словами он вылетел из мастерской, и Тони действительно захотел что-нибудь сломать.

Баки вёл себя неразумно, и Тони знал, что не сможет заставить его принять руку, но сейчас ему так хотелось, чтобы мог. Просто чтобы доказать, насколько удивительна будет новая, и что из-за этого Баки не должен вести себя как грёбаный ребёнок. 

Тони потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем он попросил Джарвиса показать ему поврежденную руку. Он не солгал Баки, когда сказал, что даже не знает, с чего начать, и не был уверен, что это сработает. Точно не с гипсом, но благодаря ему у Тони появилось время выяснить, что можно сделать.

После их последней встречи Баки его избегал, чему Тони был рад. Он не знал, сможет ли выдержать ещё один удар. 

Гипс сняли спустя пяти недель, и да, возможно, он уговорил доктора снять его раньше, чем обычно, но прежде, чем он сможет долгое время работать рукой, придётся поделать кое-какие упражнения. 

Пять недель дали ему достаточно времени, чтобы разработать что-то вроде плана боя. Рука, вероятно, будет сильно ограничена в движении, но пусть: он был уверен, что сможет восстановить достаточно, чтобы к Баки вернулись простейшие двигательные функции. Баки не был доволен, когда это услышал, но Тони никогда больше не поднимет тему новой руки. Так что пусть Баки справляется с этим сам.

Тони был на полпути к исполнению плана, когда АИМ атаковали одно из зданий Старк Индастриз.

Технически ни Тони, ни Баки не были допущены на миссию, но поскольку личный заклятый враг Тони атаковал его собственную компанию, он не мог оставаться в стороне, а Баки просто пошел вместе со всеми — очевидно, он был глух к рассуждениям Стива, почему должен сидеть в башне.

Клинт и Наташа присоединились к бою, и как только агенты АИМ заметили прибытие Мстителей, то сосредоточили свои усилия на Тони. Это не было большой проблемой, так как он был в состоянии отбиться, но само число нападавших немного тревожило.

Остальные вступили в бой, и им было довольно легко выводить агентов из строя, потому как все они атаковали Тони. Никто не знал, что именно они хотели, но позволять им захватить его не казалось хорошей идеей. 

Они немного отступили, когда поняли, что не смогут отбить Тони и, казалось, придумали новую стратегию. Некоторые из них произвольно стреляли в Мстителей, заставляя отступить, и когда Тони шагнул перед Баки, защищая его от пуль, их цель внезапно изменилась.

Агенты снова напали, и на этот раз они сосредоточили свои атаки на Баки, которому было трудно защитить себя из-за до сих пор не отремонтированной металлической руки. После нескольких секунд борьбы он потерял контроль; в дело вступил Солдат, но он, кажется, справлялся не лучше Баки. 

Остальные были заняты тем, что отбивали атаки, и поэтому следить за тем, чтобы Баки не пострадал, пришлось Тони. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы оградить Солдата от пуль, и преднамеренно не позволил себе задержаться на мысли, что это самый близкий их контакт с момента последнего визита. А после кто-то вытащил особое оружие и выстрелил в Солдата.

Тони протянул руку, чтобы поймать пулю, и Джарвис слишком поздно предупредил, что устройство стреляло электромагнитными зарядами. Костюм упал — без системы поддержки он был слишком тяжёл для Тони, и тот быстро обдумал альтернативы.

Оставаться беспомощным в костюме и оставить Солдата без защиты ещё на три минуты, пока не восстановится система, или же выйти из костюма и сделать всё возможное, чтобы нанести урон врагам и спасти Солдата.

Решение было не очень трудным, и поэтому Тони использовал рычаги ручного управления костюмом.

Когда Солдат заметил, что он делает, то приблизился к костюму, все ещё пытаясь сдержать агентов, и Тони показалось, что он расслышал, как тот сказал: “нет, идиот”, однако шум выстрелов был слишком громким. 

Оказавшись вне костюма, Тони порадовался, что Стив заставил его практиковать навыки рукопашного боя, потому что сейчас это пришлось весьма кстати. Он сумел вырубить трех агентов АИМ, прежде чем они снова переключись на него.

А ещё они перестали стрелять, что было немного странно, но у Тони не было времени задаться вопросом почему: ему нужно было убедиться, что его никто не вырубит. 

Он сражался с Солдатом спина к спине, и когда в пылу сражения они почти соприкоснулись плечами, тот быстро потянулся сжать руку Тони.

Тони отвлёкся на секунду, и этого хватило. Удар по голове — Тони успел осознать только собственное падение, прежде чем перед глазами все потемнело.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда пыль осела, Стив созвал своих товарищей по команде. Наташа, Сэм и Клинт сразу же ответили, точно зная, что будет со Стивом, если по окончанию сражения не ответить его вызовы.

Баки, вероятно, всё ещё был Солдатом — обычное явление, когда он терял контроль во время боя. Солдат никогда не отвечал. Он не был командным игроком, и он определенно не заботился о других, если это не касалось Тони. Солдат, казалось, всё ещё был одержим его убийством, и всякий раз, когда во время боя ему выдавался момент отдышаться, он пробирался к нему.

До сих пор Стиву и остальным удавалось перехватывать его прежде, чем он успевал добраться до Тони, но Стив знал: это опасная игра. Когда-нибудь они не будут достаточно быстры, и, судя по увиденному, Солдат представлял реальную угрозу не только для Тони, но и для всех остальных.

Так что тишина в коммуникаторе не так сильно волновала Стива, пусть металлическая рука Баки всё еще не работала как надо. Что его беспокоило, так это то, что и Тони не отвечал. Даже если он был без сознания, Стиву должен был ответить Джарвис.

— Джарвис? — спустя минуту позвал он, так и не дождавшись ответа от Тони.

— Сэр не в своём костюме, и он, кажется, потерял наушник. В настоящее время у меня нет средств для подключения к нему, — немедленно отозвался Джарвис, и теперь Стив действительно заволновался.

Тони не должен был находиться вне костюма. Они тренировались на случай, если это когда-нибудь произойдёт, но Тони не выстоял бы против такого количества врагов.

Прежде, чем Стив успел спросить Джарвиса, почему Тони оставил костюм, Баки — Солдат — подошёл к нему. Его пистолет был поднят, дуло смотрело Стиву в голову; в последнее время это происходило регулярно, так что не то, чтобы Стив сильно беспокоился, но Солдат выглядел по-настоящему злым.

— Где он? — рявкнул Солдат и подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы приставить пистолет прямо к голове Стива.

Обычно он держался на большей дистанции, отлично осознавая, что Стив может разоружить его, если захочет, и редко давал ему такую возможность. Стив слышал, как остальные поднялись за его спиной, но не смел повернуть голову.

— До Тони тебе не добраться, — сказал Клинт. Он пытался говорить небрежно, но Стив слышал в его голосе напряжение. — Когда ты уже это поймёшь?

Солдат выхватил ещё один пистолет, и Стив мимолётно задался вопросом, какого количества оружия придётся его лишить, если всё пойдёт наперекосяк. 

— Скажи мне, где он, — снова сказал Солдат, но теперь в его голосе слышалось отчаяние. — Я должен его найти.

Солдат потел, дышал слишком тяжело, и Стив подозревал, что поврежденная рука причиняла ему больше боли, чем когда-либо показывал Баки.

— Сэм, найди его, — приказал Стив, не отводя взгляда от Солдата. Он не позволил бы Солдату навредить Тони, но факт состоял в том, что от Тони до сих пор не донеслось ни слова, и это, вероятно, не означало ничего хорошего.

Сэм сразу же зашагал в том направлении, откуда пришёл Солдат, так как это было последнее место, где кто-то из них видел Тони. Через несколько минут он сообщил: 

— Костюм здесь, но он пуст. Хотя, кажется, работает. Тони нигде не видно.

— Блядь, — прошептал Клинт, и Солдат напрягся.

— Где он? — повторил Солдат, будто это было единственным, о чём он мог говорить, и прижал пистолет к голове Стива. Ситуация быстро выходила из-под контроля, и Стиву нужно было сдержать Солдата, чтобы отправиться на поиски Тони, не боясь, что тот доберётся до него первым.

— Наташа, квинджет. Ты знаешь, — сказал Стив, и Наташа скрылась.

Клинт шагнул на несколько шагов назад, давая Стиву необходимое для драки с Солдатом пространство, и он больше ни секунды не колебался. Он двигался быстро, но пуля все же зацепила голову, и если бы не шлем, он бы сейчас истекал кровью. Солдат уже вырывался из его хватки.

У Солдата было преимущество, и он явно ставил своей целью ранить Стива, в то время как тот как всегда сдерживался, не желая навредить Баки. Даже с поврежденной рукой Солдат был быстрым и сильным, и Стиву пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не позволить ему вырваться. Но даже тогда долго сдерживать его не получалось, и Солдат уже выворачивался из его рук.

Через секунду рядом оказалась Наташа с принесенными Стивом наручниками и защелкнула их вокруг запястий Солдата. Изначально они были разработаны для Халка, но во время тестов Тони узнал, что они также могут сдержать Стива и даже Тора. Они подозревали, что наручники сработают и на других усиленных существах, потому создали несколько разных размеров.

Когда они начали брать Солдата на задания, Стив начал прихватывать и наручники, и теперь был этому рад.

Стоило им защёлкнуться, как Солдат перестал бороться и посмотрел на Стива. В его взгляде ясно читалось предательство.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он и дёрнулся в наручниках, однако это было бесполезно. В ближайшее время он от них не освободится.

Стив отступил назад, когда Солдат, по крайней мере, сел, вместо того, чтобы лежать перед ним, но держался достаточно близко, не желая недооценивать солдата. Сэм вернулся и помрачнел еще больше, увидев на Солдате наручники.

— Джарвис сказал, что Тони покинул костюм после того, как подставился под предназначенный ему электромагнитный импульс, — он указал на Солдата. Стив вздернул брови. 

— Баки или Солдату?

— Насколько я понял, Солдату.

— Зачем ему это делать? — проговорил Клинт, но Стив не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

— Где он сейчас? — спросил Стив, и Сэм пожал плечами.

— Он оставил костюм, чтобы помочь Солдату, но затем потерял наушник. Джарвис не знает, что произошло.

— Он потерял сознание, — вдруг сказал Солдат, теперь он выглядел очень злым.

— Ты это сделал? — спросил Клинт, и казалось, что солдат хотел убить его одним только взглядом.

— Они его ударили, — сдавленно сказал он, не смотря никому в глаза. — Я был прямо там, — пробормотал он, и Стив не смог распознать эмоции в его голосе.

— Вероятно, они его забрали, — констатировала Наташа. Стиву правда не хотелось это слышать, но она скорее всего была права.

— Это АИМ. Было бы логично, если бы они охотились за ним, — добавил Клинт, и Стив кивнул.

— Джарвис, ты сможешь как-нибудь их отследить?

— Они отключили систему. Мне удалось вернуть связь, но я не смог найти Сэра.

— Чёрт, — выругался Сэм, и Стив полностью с ним согласился.

— Хорошо, давайте рассматривать это как похищение, — наконец сказал Стив, и все кивнули. — Сэм, Клинт, вы будете охранять его, — приказал он, указав на Солдата, который снова дёргал наручники. — Мы с Наташей попробуем найти что-нибудь здесь, а затем встретимся с вами в башне. — Все кивнули. — Джарвис, ты можешь управлять костюмом и вернуть его в башню?

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. Возьми с собой Солдата.

— Несомненно, — сказал Джарвис, костюм пришел в движение. Солдат устало посмотрел на него, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Джарвис обхватил его.

Сразу после этого костюм и Сэм взлетели в воздух, а Стив и Наташа обыскали местность. Не найдя ничего, что могло бы подсказать им, что произошло или куда забрали Тони, они также отправились в башню.

— Капитан, я должен сообщить вам, что мои протоколы требуют информировать полковника Роудса, в случае, если мистер Старк пропадёт.

— Он уже едет? — спросил Стив, надеясь, что ответ будет "да". Вероятно, им понадобится помощь.

— Да, Капитан. Он прибудет менее чем через час.

— До тех пор держи его в курсе всего, что мы найдём. — Джарвис не ответил, но Стив был уверен, что он расскажет Роуди всё, что они узнали.

Когда Стив и Наташа вошли в конференц-зал, Солдат сидел в кресле, а Клинт стоял прямо за ним, готовый вмешаться в любой момент. Сэм был занят изучением информации на экранах, но когда они вошли, он повернулся.

— Мы начали без вас, — сказал он и указал на один из экранов. — Они забрали его. Джарвису удалось получить кадры с камер окрестных зданий. Мы пытаемся отследить их грузовик.

— Есть успехи? — спросил Стив, снимая капюшон. Однако щит не убрал: кто знает, когда он снова понадобится.

— Джарвис пытается выяснить их маршрут.

— Это сложно. Они придерживались просёлочных дорог. До сих пор я терял их дважды, но мне удалось снова их найти, — добавил Джарвис, и Стив нахмурился.

— Нет никакого способа отследить Тони?

— Боюсь, сэр отказался от любых устройств слежения.

Конечно, Тони не хотел бы, чтобы его могли отследить, но сейчас это было бы действительно удобно.

— Ты можешь отследить энергетическую сигнатуру дугового реактора? — спросила Наташа.

— Выход энергии реактора слишком слаб, чтобы его можно было отследить.

— А что насчет грузовика? Еще едет? — спросил Стив, и Джарвис показал ему кадры.

— Они всё ещё в движении, но покидают город, что ещё больше усложнит мне задачу.

— Не теряй грузовик, Джарвис.

— Не буду, капитан, — голос Джарвиса звучал очень решительно. Стив знал, что компьютерные программы не должны так звучать, но был рад, что у Джарвиса была такая же личность, как и у него самого. Это поможет им вернуть Тони.

Стив повернулся к Солдату, который до сих сидел неподвижно, но не отводил взгляда от экрана, всё ещё проигрывающего кадры похищения.

— Что ты делал, когда его забрали? — спросил его Стив, и Солдат, даже не отвернувшись от экрана, ответил:

— Я дрался.

— С ним? — спросил Клинт, и теперь Солдат перевёл потяжелевший взгляд.

— Нет, — сказал он, и его голос не допускал никакого обсуждения. — Я могу помочь, — сказал он и оглянулся на Стива. — Пожалуйста. Я могу помочь.

— Чтобы в конце концов ты мог его убить? Я так не думаю. Мы найдём его.

Солдат хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент двери распахнулись, и вошёл Роуди.

— Что случилось? — вместо приветствия спросил он.

— АИМ. Они напали на нас и забрали Тони. Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, но Джарвис работает над этим.

— Хорошо, — сказал Роуди и уже начал поворачиваться к экрану, когда его взгляд упал на Солдата. — Почему он в наручниках? — Он, казалось, искренне удивился этому, и Стив в десятый раз задумался, сколько Тони сказал Роуди.

— Баки потерял контроль. Прямо сейчас это Солдат. 

— Да, я вижу. Но почему он в наручниках?

— Он хочет убить Тони. Я не думаю, что хорошей идеей будет позволять ему бегать и творить, что вздумается, — пояснил Клинт, но Роуди нахмурился.

— Что он хочет?

Значит, Тони рассказал Роуди не всё. Стив не был уверен, почему Тони держал это в секрете, но судя по взгляду Роуди, направленному на Солдата, тот, вероятно, сказал бы Тони просто вышвырнуть их. Чтобы защитить его.

— Баки сказал нам, что Солдат хочет убить Тони, — сказал Стив, но больше ничего не объяснил.

Теперь Роуди и Солдат смотрели друг на друга, и тот вдруг начал проявлять беспокойство.

— Он сказал тебе, — произнёс он, и Роуди кивнул.

Стив был в полной растерянности относительно того, что мог иметь в виду Солдат, но прежде чем он успел спросить, тот поднял руки. 

— Я могу помочь.

Роуди сделал шаг навстречу Солдату, и Стив был готов остановить его, когда тот остановился сам. 

— Это правда? — спросил он. Солдат покачал головой и повторил: 

— Пожалуйста.

Роуди, казалось, раздумывал в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем спросить:

— Ты можешь его найти?

— Я всегда его находил, — сказал Солдат, и Стив не понял ни слова.

Зато явно понял Роуди и, прежде, чем кто-то успел среагировать, прижал большой палец к боковой части наручника. Они были тугими, не давали места для движения, и панель для отпечатка пальца находилась там, куда не мог добраться закованный в них человек. Стив знал, что у всей команды была возможность разблокировать наручники, но не думал, что в список будет включён и Роуди.

Когда наручники упали на пол, Стив бросился вперёд, но Роуди встал на его пути. 

— Пусть он делает свою работу, — сказал он. Роуди не казался угрожающим, но Стив был уверен: он будет бороться, если Стив попытается добраться до Солдата.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Клинт, схватив лук, и даже Наташа вытащила оружие. Сэм всё ещё был занят отслеживанием фургона, но тоже казался напряжённым.

— Я правда не должен выдавать чужую тайну, но уверен, что Солдат найдет Тони.

— Какую тайну? — спросил Стив, но Роуди, похоже, не желал отвечать.

Прежде, чем Стив успел потребовать от него ответа, Солдат подошёл к экранам и присоединился к Сэму. Он говорил с Джарвисом, и Сэм, казалось, удивился его вкладу. Он оглянулся на Стива, но тот мог только пожать плечами.

Даже с помощью Солдата им потребовался почти день, чтобы выяснить, где держали Тони, и Стив не был уверен, что они отыскали бы его так быстро, не будь Солдат так решителен. Конечно, никто из них не спал в тот день, никто не делал даже десятиминутного перерыва, но казалось, что Солдат отчаянно пытался найти Тони, и поэтому не было сюрпризом, когда тот сказал:

— Я нашёл его. Пошли.

Стив преградил путь, когда Солдат направился к двери, и в этот раз отказался сдвинуться с места. Баки никогда не терял контроль так долго, и не было никаких признаков того, что в ближайшее время он вернется. 

— Куда это ты собрался? — спросил Солдата Стив, но, к его удивлению, ответил Роуди.

— Что ты творишь? Тони похищен, он почти сутки без костюма. Мы знаем, где он, а ты собираешься тратить время на споры?

— Я не собирался спорить, — сказал Стив и поднял наручники, которые держал рядом всё это время.

— У нас нет времени на это дерьмо, — сказал Роуди, отталкивая Стива. — Он идёт, хочешь ты того или нет.

Солдат ухмыльнулся, но придвинулся — будто позволяя Стиву осмелиться напасть на него.

Стив стиснул зубы, но потом пропустил Солдата и, не отставая, последовал за ним. Пусть он не мог снова надеть на него наручники, но чертовски хорошо убедится, что тот никому не навредит.

Через минуту они были в квинджете. Клинт пилотировал, пока Солдат проверял оружие. Он вытащил из своего костюма столько ножей, что их количество начало тревожить, и Стиву действительно пришлось задаться вопросом, где он их все прятал. Он был уверен, что Баки никогда не носил такого количества оружия.

Они летели на выглядящую заброшенной фабрику за чертой города, и Стив подумал, смогут ли злодеи когда-нибудь перерасти это клише.

Когда Клинт опустил квинджет, место сотряс взрыв; все тут же вскочили, готовые атаковать. Они даже не дождались, пока квинджет полностью приземлится. Стив приказал Клинту опустить трап; как только получилось безопасно покинуть самолёт, они спрыгнули на землю.

Роуди и Солдат держались рядом с Сэмом и Стивом, и тот всё ещё настороженно присматривал за Солдатом. Стив не знал, что тот сделает, когда увидит Тони, но навредить ему он не позволит.

Второй и третий взрыв уничтожили большую часть здания, от него побежали несколько агентов АИМ. Стив не обращал на них никакого внимания (Клинт, Сэм и Наташа о них позаботятся, он был уверен), а следовал за Солдатом и Роуди, продвигающихся к главному входу.

Прежде, чем они успели проникнуть в здание, из него вышла покачивающаяся фигура. Сердце ёкнуло, когда Стив понял, что это Тони. Из раны на голове текла кровь, он был покрыт грязью и копотью (вероятно, от взрывов) и прихрамывал на правую ногу, но шёл сам и казался почти невредимым.

Заметив их, Тони заулыбался, как ненормальный, но затем его взгляд упал на Солдата, и внезапно в нём появилась настороженность. Он не остановился, а Солдат неожиданно побежал к нему.

Тони сбился с шага, явно разрываясь между тем, чтобы идти вперёд и бежать обратно на фабрику. Стив поднял щит, готовый метнуть его и сбить Солдата, когда Роуди толкнул его.

Он ничего не сказал, но, казалось, был безразличен к тому, что Солдат навредит Тони. Стив оглянулся на них — Тони, похоже, думал то же самое, потому что снова двигался к ним.

Солдат всё ещё бежал к нему, он даже не замедлился, и поэтому чуть не сбил Тони с ног, когда врезался в него. Но вместо того, чтобы атаковать, Солдат обхватил его руками и сжал, притягивая Тони в самое крепкое медвежье объятие, которое Стив когда-либо видел.

Сначала Тони выглядел поражённым, но через несколько секунд робко поднял руки, обнимая его в ответ. Солдат что-то сказал, слишком тихо, чтобы Стив мог разобрать, но Тони буквально засветился и расслабился в объятиях.

Стив был смущён, как и Сэм (который присоединился к ним, когда заметил Тони), однако, взглянув на Роуди, он увидел, что тот улыбался. Стив действительно хотел знать, что здесь происходит, но прежде чем успел открыть рот, комплекс сотряс ещё один взрыв. Тони и Солдат оторвались друг от друга, чтобы оглянуться на здание.

Когда то начало обваливаться, они вернулись к Стиву, Сэму и Роуди. Тот тоже обнял Тони, как только он оказался в зоне досягаемости.

Солдат слабо улыбался и был более расслабленным, чем Стив когда-либо видел. Поймав взгляд Стива, он сказал: 

— Я говорил, что найду его, — и прежде, чем Стив успел ответить, глаза Солдата закатились, и он обмяк, падая на землю.

***

Выходя из комплекса, Тони с каждым шагом всё явственнее ощущал свои раны. Ему правда хотелось просто сесть и дождаться, пока его спасут, но он знал, что это место долго не продержится. Что касается помощи в побеге — последовал первый из множества взрывов.

Тони мрачно улыбнулся; он знал, что АИМ не входили в число организаций, отличающийся особым умом, но захотеть его чертежи и выделить ему комнату для работы? Это, должно было, быть самое тупое, что они когда-либо делали.

Тони был полон решимости покинуть фабрику до того, как она рухнет ему на голову, поэтому не стал больше тратить время на обдумывание плана спасения и похромал к появившемуся в поле зрения главному входу. Он был невооружен, но до сих пор никто не пытался напасть; казалось, все были слишком заняты тем, что покидали здание.

Когда Тони, наконец, выбрался наружу, то тут же увидел квинджет, а после — спешащих к нему трёх человек. Он широко улыбнулся, узнав Стива и Роуди, но, заметив Баки, запнулся. К нему несомненно бежал Солдат, и Тони разрывало желанием уклониться. Он почти услышал голос Баки, говорящий, что Солдат хочет его убить его, но направился ему навстречу, потому что к черту.

Он так сильно скучал по Солдату, что если единственный выдавшейся шанс его увидеть — прямо перед тем, как его зарежут, то так тому и быть.

Так что Тони, прихрамывая, двигался вперёд, рассеянно отмечая, что, когда Солдат сорвался с места, Стив поднял свой щит, а Роуди помешал ему сделать нечто большее. А затем Солдат оказался прямо перед ним.

Он, даже не притормозив, врезался в Тони, и тот едва осознал вспыхнувшую в боку боль, потому что внезапно оказался в объятиях Солдата. Сбитый с толку происходящим, он нерешительно, скорее рефлекторно поднял руки, чтобы вернуть жест.

— Теперь ты в безопасности. Я с тобой, и больше я тебя не оставлю, — сказал Солдат, и Тони почувствовал, как всё напряжение покидает тело. Он практически упал на Солдата, и даже его раны стали не важны.

Солдат вернулся, он нашёл его, как и всегда, и он больше не хотел бросать Тони. Тони не мог даже слова вымолвить, но сжал Солдата изо всех сил. Он обязательно спросил бы себя, как долго продлится объятие, не последуй ещё один взрыв.

Тони и Солдат расцепились, но так и не перестали касаться друг друга. Комплекс позади рушился, и они молча согласились, что будет лучше находиться подальше от него.

Они вернулись к Стиву, Сэму и Роуди. Стоило Тони приблизиться, как он был втянут в еще одни объятия — теперь с Роуди. Это напомнило о моменте, когда Роуди нашел его в пустыне, но Тони не возражал против обнимашек. И того, что задержался в руках Роуди дольше, чем положено.

— Он нашёл меня, — пробормотал Тони в шею Роуди, и тот кивнул.

— Нашёл, — согласился он, и лишь потом Тони отошёл.

Он не мог не усмехнуться над Стивом и Сэмом, но Стив не обращал на него внимания. Он смотрел на Солдата, который слабо улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я говорил, что найду его.

Стив, похоже, собирался что-то сказать, но в этот момент глаза Солдата закатились, и он упал на землю. Через секунду Тони рухнул на колени рядом с ним — ему плевать было на травмированную ногу, но солдат не двигался.

— Что только что произошло? — спросил Тони, но все лишь пожали плечами.

— Он всё это время удерживал контроль. Возможно, ему нужен некоторый отдых, — предположил Роуди, и Тони оглянулся на Солдата.

Он так надеялся, что, очнувшись, Солдат всё еще будет собой. Тони не был уверен, что выдержит, если вернется Баки. Между ним и Солдатом до сих пор осталось так много недосказанностей, и Тони больше не хотел ждать.

— Мы должны отнести его в самолет, — сказал Стив и посмотрел на Тони. — Как сильно ты ранен? У тебя до сих пор идёт кровь.

Тони приложил руку к голове и смутно вспомнил удар камнем после первого взрыва.

— Всё в порядке. Я ещё могу ходить, — отмахнулся Тони вместо того, чтобы дать ему точное описание своих травм, и Роуди приподнял брови. Он точно знал, что делает Тони, однако возражать не стал. Тони догадался, что выглядит не так плохо, как себя чувствует.

— Хорошо. Тогда давайте выдвигаться, — сказал Стив и попросил Сэма помочь ему с бессознательным Баки.

Клинт и Наташа присоединились к ним в квинджете; они задержали агентов АИМ и передали их, должно быть, прибывшей в последние несколько минут полиции.

Стив и Сэм занесли Баки в квинджет и положили на койку. И, хоть Тони и позволили присесть и осмотреть раны, он отказался покидать его. 

Тони хотел быть рядом, когда очнётся Солдат.

Никто с ним не спорил, и Тони задавался вопросом, сколько рассказал им Роуди. Через несколько минут стоять стало почти невыносимо из-за травмированной ноги. Роуди, похоже, заметил, потому как предложил Тони опереться на него. Тони с радостью принял предложение.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе действительно стоит присесть? — спросил он, но Тони догадался, что вопрос был скорее риторическим. Роуди не заставит его покинуть Солдата.

Тони кивнул, но не отошёл от койки ни на дюйм. Он отчаянно хотел знать, что произошло за последние сутки, но когда повернулся, чтобы спросить Роуди, тот покачал головой.

— Позже, — это был всё, что он сказал, и Тони понял. Он ничего не рассказал остальным. Взаимоотношения Тони и Солдата до сих пор оставались только между ними. Роуди дал шанс это сохранить и Тони с радостью его принял.

Когда они преодолели половину пути, Солдат начал шевелиться, и Тони тут же склонился к нему. Его веки затрепетали, и Тони старательно не думал о том, что произошло. Однако, посмотрев на него, Тони понял: это больше не Солдат.

— Стив? — пробормотал Баки, и через секунду Стив был рядом с ним.

— Тут, Бак.

— Мы выиграли? — спросил Баки. Стив мельком посмотрел на Тони, но тот с трудом осознавал происходящее.

Он знал, что Роуди уводил его от Баки, но едва мог чувствовать его руку; он словно онемел. Этого не может быть. Он больше не вынесет.

Роуди отвёл Тони в сторону, чтобы он мог наконец сесть, а затем встал так, чтобы загородить его от Баки и Стива. Однако он всё ещё мог их слышать. Тони знал, что не должен прослушивать — прямо сейчас ему это было не нужно, но он не мог отключиться, даже когда Роуди заговорил с ним.

— Бак, с момента того боя прошёл день, — осторожно сказал Стив, и Тони не нужно было видеть Баки, чтобы знать, как он испуганно напрягся.

— Всё в порядке, ты никому не причинил вреда, — заверил Стив. Голос Баки был полон сомнений, когда он спросил: 

— Что случилось?

Однако прежде, чем Стив смог ответить, Баки, должно быть, снова потерял сознание, потому что Стив выругался, а затем подошёл к Сэму, чтобы тихо поговорить с ним.

Только теперь Тони понял, что Роуди всё ещё говорит, и заставил себя прислушаться. 

— Тони, всё в порядке. Ты со мной? Не о чем беспокоиться, — сказал Роуди, и Тони усмехнулся. 

— Конечно, не в порядке, — горько сказал он и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Он опять забыл. Он сказал, что не уйдет, и ушёл.

Больше было похоже на всхлип. Роди присел рядом и притянул поближе, но Тони не мог расслабиться.

— Я больше не могу. Не могу… сначала я думаю, что всё будет хорошо, что он вспомнит, а в следующую минуту что-то происходит, и я не могу… Я не могу… — Тони задыхался, осознавая, что сам себя подталкивает к панической атаке, но не мог остановиться.

Роуди водил рукой вверх и вниз по его спине, бормоча бессмысленные слова успокоения, но это сработало, и через несколько минут Тони снова смог легко дышать. Он знал, что остальные посматривают на них, и выпрямился. Если сейчас кто-то спросит, что происходит, то он, вероятно, разрыдается. Тони не мог этого допустить. Сначала ему нужно было остаться одному.

Когда квинджет приземлился на вершине башни, Тони первым зашагал к выходу. Он уже сходил по трапу, когда Роуди догнал его. 

— Тебе нужно в медблок. Ты должен позволить врачам тебя осмотреть. 

Тони не остановился, и Роуди зашагал рядом с ним. 

— Это можешь сделать и ты, — сказал Тони. — Я не пойду в медблок. Там будет... — он махнул на самолёт, не желая говорить что-либо ещё. Роуди тоже оглянулся и вздохнул.

— Отлично. Мастерская. Там аптечка лучше.

Тони держался, пока они не оказались в лифте, вне поля зрения команды, а после снова навалился на молчаливо подхватившего его Роуди. Когда они добрались до мастерской, Роуди отвел Тони к дивану, мягко опустил на него, а потом направился за аптечкой.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что он хочет тебя убить? — внезапно спросил Роуди.

— Ты был на миссии. Мне не разрешили тебе звонить.

— И ты не подумал упомянуть об этом потом?

— А было, о чём упоминать? Пеппер узнала, и я просто хотел…

— Забудь. Ты сказал Пеппер? — спросил Роуди, тщательно стирая кровь с лица Тони и нанося обезболивающую мазь. — Понадобятся швы.

— Всё есть в аптечке, — сказал Тони и закрыл глаза. — И я сказал Пеппер не по своему желанию. Вы с Джарвисом сговорились против меня.

— И, кажется, правильно сделали.

Тони оскорблённо распахнул глаза, потому что, черт побери, был в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, но, увидев, как Роуди продевает в иглу хирургическую нить, снова закрыл их.

— Хорошо, начиная с этого момента, — сказал Роуди, и Тони попытался не думать о том, что игла проходит сквозь его плоть. — Ты знаешь, что случилось сегодня, — начал Роуди, и теперь Тони целенаправленно сосредоточился на игле.

— Я не хочу этого слышать, Роуди. — Он чувствовал, как Роуди вздохнул, готовясь сказать что-то ещё, но Тони прервал его. — Пожалуйста, Роуди, просто не надо. Прямо сейчас я не могу. Не заставляй меня.

Роуди протяжно вздохнул, но сказал: 

— Хорошо. Молчу. Я закончил, кстати. — Тони открыл глаза. Роуди уже убирал иглу. — Где ещё болит? — спросил он, и Тони пожал плечами.

— Синяки на левом боку, ногу подвернул. Всё в порядке.

— У сэра сломано ребро и трещины ещё в трёх, а также растяжение связок коленного сустава. Ему не стоит сильно его перегружать. 

Роуди пристально посмотрел на него, но прямо сейчас Тони не хотел спорить, и поэтому обратился к Джарвису. 

— Премного благодарствую, — сказал он, и Джарвис ничего не ответил.

Роуди без слов перевязал колено, а потом убрал аптечку и расправил плечи. Тони стоило бежать прямо в этот момент, но он слишком поздно понял, что грядёт. Роуди сказал: 

— Он переживает, знаешь, — и Тони действительно захотелось убежать. Быть в состоянии убежать.

— Я не хочу это слышать. — теперь он по-настоящему злился. Почему Роуди не может оставить его в покое. 

— Но я думаю, ты должен, Тони. Правда. Ты должен. — До того, как Тони успел возразить, Роуди продолжил. — Он заботится о тебе. Он умолял меня позволить помочь, и он никогда не сомневался, что найдет тебя. Я не знаю, почему Баки этого не помнит, но когда Солдат берёт вверх, он определенно заботится о тебе.

— Но Баки сказал… — не выдержав, начал Тони, и Роуди покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, что именно сказал Баки, но тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, он просто не думал, что у Солдата могут быть положительные чувства?

Тони хотел прикрыть уши или вышвырнуть Роуди, потому что тот искрился той же надеждой, что и Пеппер. После сегодняшнего Тони не мог этого вынести.

— Какая разница? Баки не помнит, а Солдат берет верх только во время боев. Какая разница, что он не хочет меня убивать? — закричал Тони. Ему хотелось встать, чтобы не ощущать себя таким маленьким. — Очевидно, я не так важен, чтобы меня помнить.

Роуди с минуту смотрел на него, прежде чем произнёс: 

— Может, ты слишком важен. — и Тони захотелось что-нибудь в него кинуть.

— Хватит! — рявкнул Тони, но Роуди, похоже, не слушал, потому что снова открыл рот. — Пожалуйста, просто остановись. Разве ты не видел, что сегодня произошло? Это не имеет значения. Баки не помнит, и пока это так, это не имеет значения. Я не его верну.

Роуди странно взглянул на него, а потом спросил: 

— Ты его любишь?

Тони не знал, как на это реагировать. Потому что не был влюблён в Солдата, серьёзно, не был, и в конце концов ему удалось выдавить только слабое:

— Почему все продолжают это говорить?

— Так Пеппер тоже, да? — Роуди улыбнулся, а Тони вскинул руки.

— Да, Пеппер тоже. Почему я опять это слышу? Потому что это не... я не… — он затих, не зная точно, почему не мог просто это произнести, и улыбка Роуди стала ещё шире.

— Ты даже отрицать этого не можешь. Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Потому что я не... С чего ты вообще это взял?

Роуди, всё ещё улыбаясь, присел рядом. 

— Потому что ты ведёшь себя странно. Чуднее, чем всегда. Обычно ты бы этого так не оставил — пытался бы заставить Баки вспомнить, рассказывал всем о встречах. Но нет. Ты ведёшь себя так, будто потерпел поражение — а такое бывает только тогда, когда ты влюблён или умираешь. Ты умираешь, Тони?

— Нет, не умираю, — раздражёно проговорил Тони, но не смог достаточно взять себя в руки, чтобы отвергнуть и часть с любовью.

— Ты влюблён?

Тони закрыл лицо руками; он чувствовал, что расплачется в любую секунду, и не хотел, чтобы Роуди это видел. 

— Какая разница?

— Это многое бы объяснило, — сказал Роуди. Прозвучало слишком самодовольно. — Не только касательно тебя, но и его тоже.

Тони что-то неясно пробормотал, потому что не понимал, что происходит с Роуди, но прежде, чем тому выдался шанс объяснить, Джарвис прервал их.

— Сэр, кое-то произошло в медицинском крыле, думаю, вы должны это увидеть.

— Баки в этом замешан? — спросил Тони, и Джарвис подтвердил. — Тогда я не хочу этого видеть, — решительно сказал он, но Роуди поднялся.

— Что ж, а я хочу. Я буду там, если ты захочешь ко мне присоединиться.

Тони наблюдал за тем, как он направился вглубь мастерской, где Джарвис развернул видеозапись из комнаты, в которой находился Баки. Тони пытался не смотреть, но Джарвис развернул экран под таким углом, что Тони всё прекрасно видел, и, по-видимому, он был большим мазохистом, чем думал, потому что не мог отвести взгляд.

С Баки сидели Сэм и Стив, и Тони задавался вопросом, где Наташа и Клинт, а ещё — сколько времени у него до того, как они выйдут за ним на охоту, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, и затащить на разбор миссии.

Кажется, Баки всё был без сознания, но он шевелился, что указывало на то, что вскоре он очнётся. Стив оказался рядом в ту же секунду, когда он открыл глаза, и у Тони были некоторые трудности с тем, чтобы определить, Солдат это или Баки.

— Стив. — Баки, это должен был быть Баки. Стив улыбнулся ему. Сев, Баки оглянулся, будто искал что-то, а потом посмотрел на Стива. — Где он? — спросил он, и в этот раз прозвучало так похоже на Солдата. 

Тони был смущён, потому что не понимал, что здесь происходит — как и Стив.

— Кто, Баки? — уточнил он, но Баки уже встал на ноги и почти вышел из комнаты.

 

— Тони. Где Тони? — снова спросил он, и Стив и Сэм переглянулись.

— Думаю, что в своей мастерской, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Бак, зачем ты... — продолжил он, но Баки уже был за дверью. Стив и Сэм погнались за ним, а Роуди закрыл голографический экран, обернувшись к Тони.

— Что только что произошло? — спросил Тони, но Роуди пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Скажи мне. Солдат или Баки?

— Я не знаю, не могу сказать точно. Как думаешь, куда он собрался?

Роуди смотрел на него так, будто боялся, что Тони ударился головой. 

— Он искал тебя. Я бы сказал, что он уже в пути.

О, нет. Тони не был готов к ещё одной конфронтации с Баки. Он встал и пошатнулся, навалившись на верстак. 

— Нет, — сказал он, опираясь на стол, чтобы снять давление с колена. — Джарвис, заблокируй...

Баки ворвался в мастерскую прежде, чем он смог закончить предложение, Стив и Сэм неслись за ним. Баки не выглядел особо счастливым, и когда Стив попытался поймать его за предплечье, он стряхнул его руку и без колебаний направился прямо к Тони.

Тони никогда не видел Баки таким злым, и его разум решил, что сейчас самое время поболтать. 

— Ладно, я вижу, что ты сердишься, но те обнимашки не были моей виной, ты практически влетел в меня. Я тут не причём, ты не можешь на меня злиться. — Но Баки, кажется, даже не слушал его.

Он рванул прямо к Тони и оттеснил к верстаку, упираясь в него рукам так, что Тони некуда было отступать. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне, — прошипел он и для лучшего эффекта ударил по верстаку.

Стив шагнул вперёд, чтобы оттащить его, но прежде, чем он успел добраться до них, Баки поцеловал Тони. Тони был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы реагировать, и когда Баки отстранился, он попытался потянуться к нему, боясь, что это какая-то ужасная случайность. Что это никогда больше не повторится.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — повторил Баки, и в этот раз он казался скорее отчаянным, чем сердитым. Тони смутно подметил, что Стив словно прирос к полу — очевидно, он был так же удивлён поворотом событий, как и сам Тони.

— Сказал что? — осторожно спросил Тони, как только смог совладать с голосом, и Баки снова обнял его.

— О нас, — сказал Баки, и Тони закрыл глаза. Это был Баки, а не Солдат, и поэтому нечего было рассказывать.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал Тони, стараясь сохранить тон нейтральным, — но нет никаких нас.

Баки оттолкнул Тони на расстояние вытянутой руки, и тому очень хотелось, чтобы пространства между ними было больше.

— Я помню, — сказал Баки, и Тони потребовалась секунда, чтобы это осознать.

— Помнишь, — в конце концов сумел выдавить он. Голос был тусклым, будто он не знал, что делать с этой информацией, и Баки кивнул.

— Извините, что прерываю, но помнишь что? — спросил Сэм, и Тони был рад, потому что это означало, что ему не придётся что-то говорить.

Баки повернулся к Сэму и Стиву, но взял Тони за руку, будто чтобы убедиться, что он никуда не убежит. 

— Я встречал Тони раньше. В первый раз ему было два. Он прервал меня во время задания.

— В первый раз? — переспросил Стив, и Баки улыбнулся.

— После того, как ему исполнилось семь, наши встречи стали почти регулярными, — сказал он и повернулся к Тони. — Прости, что я не мог сделать больше. Я не знал, как, — проговорил он и легко проследил шрам на запястье Тони.

— Нет, всё хорошо, ты позвонил Роуди, — выдавил Тони. Он всё ещё не мог в должной мере осознать, что это происходит — что Баки действительно вспомнил.

— Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит, — заявил наконец Сэм, и Стив с энтузиазмом кивнул. — Почему ты не вспомнил этого, когда вернулось всё остальное? — спросил Сэм, а Баки пожал плечами.

— Я должен был его обезопасить. Я знал, что кураторы забрали у меня все, и я не мог позволить этому случиться и с ним. Они причинили бы ему боль, если бы узнали. Я не мог этого допустить. Поэтому я похоронил его, попытался забыть, когда был с ними. Думаю, когда всё остальное вернулось, эти воспоминания просто были похоронены глубже других. Мне так жаль, что я не вспомнил, — сказал он, и теперь Тони пожал плечами, потому что не знал, что ещё делать.

Теперь Баки выглядел обеспокоенным, и Тони заметил, что дрожит. Он не был уверен, как долго сможет опираться на больную ногу. Баки, похоже, заметил это, потому как повёл Тони к дивану. Тони отчаянно хватался за руку Баки, боясь, что каким-то образом всё закончится, стоит им перестать касаться друг друга, но Баки явно не собирался её отбирать. Он даже подтянул Тони поближе, когда они расположились на диване. Тони действительно не знал, что об этом думать.

— Что изменилось сейчас? — спросил Роуди, и Баки положил руку на плечо Тони.

— Может быть, Солдат увидел, что теперь он в безопасности? Что с ним ничего не случится, если он вспомнит? Я не знаю, правда. 

Он сжал Тони, который наконец-то начал расслабляться и позволил себе поверить, что происходящее реально.

Но Баки, похоже, заметил невысказанную неопределенность Тони и поцеловал его в лоб. 

— Всё в порядке. Я с тобой. Я же говорил, что больше не уйду.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони и осторожно, не зная, можно ли или нет, обхватил рукой талию Баки. Однако он не возражал, и потому Тони расслабился еще больше.

— Может быть, пришло время дать этим двоим немного уединения, — сказал Роуди и повел Стива и Сэма (которые, казалось, были настолько увлечены осмыслением того, что только что произошло, что даже не протестовали), к выходу из мастерской, но уже у самого порога в последний раз оглянулся и подмигнул Тони. Он подавил усмешку и ещё крепче вцепился в Баки, а тот пошевелился, кладя руку так, что боль в боку у Тони почти успокоилась. 

Тони знал, что у команды будут вопросы, но прямо сейчас отказывался об этом думать. Он просто хотел насладиться моментом.

Они провели в тишине ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Баки снова заговорил. 

— Почему ты мне не доверился? — тихо спросил он. — Почему не доверил мне воспоминания?

Тони вздохнул. 

— Ты не помнил, когда подошёл к башне, — пробормотал он, и Баки крепче прижал его к себе.

— Не помнил Баки. Но помнил Солдат. Почему ты не верил, что я вспомню? Почему не заставил меня вспомнить?

— Я не знаю. Я хотел, порой я правда хотел, но потом Баки сказал, что…

— И ты так легко ему поверил. — Тони не был уверен, что сказать, так что едва заметно кивнул. Баки просто ещё раз поцеловал его в лоб и сжал ладонью запястье. — Я не мог видеть твою боль, даже когда не знал, кто я. Я бы никогда не смог по своей воле тебе навредить, — сказал он ему в волосы. Тони крепче сжал его в своих руках.

— Я знаю. И мне жаль, что не попытался. Просто... было больно, знаешь? И, наверное, я боялся, что расскажу тебе всё, а ты всё равно не вспомнишь. Я знал, что не смогу этого вынести.

— Понимаю. И мне очень жаль, что устроил такую истерику из-за руки. Если ты всё ещё хочешь мне её отдать, то я с удовольствием приму её, — через несколько минут сказал Баки, и Тони улыбнулся.

— Это твоя рука. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы она была у тебя.

— Хорошо. — Баки немного помолчал, прежде чем заговорил снова. — И мне очень жаль, что я не вспомнил тебя. Я не хотел так с тобой поступать.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Тони. — Теперь ты помнишь. И до тех пор всё хорошо.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо смогу тебя забыть. Ты даже в два года оставлял довольно яркое впечатление, — пробормотал Баки и Тони усмехнулся.

— Однажды ты обязан мне об этом рассказать, — сообщил он, и Баки кивнул.

— Расскажу. Ты был очарователен.

Тони сложно было поверить в то, что в то время его можно было описать именно этим словом, но не спорил.

Он вжался лицом в шею Баки, пытаясь стать к нему ещё ближе, и тот оставил ещё один поцелуй в его волосах. Он будет наслаждаться этим моментом до тех пор, пока Баки будет с ним. А если крепость его объятий на что-то указывала — продлится он долго. Тони это вполне устраивало.


End file.
